Orelsan et Gringe sont les Casseurs Flowteurs (yaoi)
by AliceYagami
Summary: Une histoire sans prétention sur Orel et Gringe et leur lutte contre leurs sentiments respectifs l'un envers l'autre [YAOI]
1. Chapter 1

Aurélien entendit le bruit d'une porte qui claque et des pas lourds dans l'appartement. Il ne prit même pas la peine de se retourner, sachant qu'une seule personne dans son entourage se permettais de rentrer chez lui en trombe sans frapper. Gringe se dirigea à bruyamment dans la cuisine, ouvra le frigo, pris une bière, ferma le frigo avec violence, décapsula sa bière puis envoya valser le décapsuleur sur le plan de travail. Il revient dans le salon, et se laissa tomber sur le sofa, la mine renfrogné et la mâchoire crispée, regardant fixement l'épisode de Dragon Ball qu'Orlesan regardait à l'instant.

 _« Allons bon »_ se dit Aurélien. _« Qu'est ce qu'il a foutu encore ? »._

Il attendit quelques secondes, puis voyant que son pote ne parlait toujours pas, et faisait toujours la gueule, il lança exaspéré :

« -Bon ben du coup Gringe, tu vas me dire pourquoi tu tire cette tête ?

-Je vois pas en quoi ça te regarde.

-Comme tu veux »

Il retourna la tête et tenta de se concentrer sur l'épisode . Puis curieux, il relança :

« - Allez dis moi.

-Non.

-Allez fais pas ton chiant là, on dirait une meuf ! »

Gringe regarda dans le vide quelques instants, peut être pour rassembler ses idées, peut être pour emmerder Orel parce qu'il était de mauvaise humeur.

-« Bon, c'est à cause de Julia, il dit

-Ah.. répondu Orelsan, déçu par le ragot, s'est passé quoi ?

-Elle m'a surpris avec l'autre débile

-Quoi ? Ou ça ?

-Dans ma chambre. Fin dans la chambre de Claude du coup.

-QUOI ? »

Aurélien partit d'un grand rire, et se plia en deux sur le canapé. Gringe esquissa un sourire devant le fou rire de son ami.

\- « T'as ramené cette guenon chez lui ? Bordel Gringe. Je sais que t'a besoin de baiser en ce moment mais t'étais pas obligé d'ouvrir l'appart de Claude à Marion... Marion la guenon ! » reprit il en se laissant aller à un nouveau fou rire devant l'air mi-amusé mi-exaspéré de Gringe.

« - Merci pour la compassion mec, je m'en souviendrais lança t-il, le sourire aux lèvres

-Mais derien mon vieux ! » répondit Aurélien toujours hilare.

Gringe souriait. Comme toujours, Aurélien avait réussit à le détendre. Il y'a quelques heures encore, il était tendu et énervé après avoir subit les cris et les pleurs de Julia. Il faut savoir que Gringe n'était pas très doué pour les relations à long terme. Il réussissait toujours à tout foutre par terre, tant et à tel point qu'on pouvait se demander si il ne le faisait pas exprès. Peut être le faisait-il exprès. Sûrement en fait : à ne jamais rien essayer à fond, on ne pouvait être qu'à moitié triste. C'était sécurisant, ce détachement affectif.

Finalement il n'y avait qu'avec Orel qu'il pouvait être lui pour de vrai. Ils s'étaient connus il y'a 3 ans environ, et ils étaient devenu inséparables. Gringe se sentait chez lui chez Aurélien. D'ailleurs, c'était ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'un chez soi. Gringe n'avait pas de vrai appartement à lui : en ce moment Claude lui prêtait le sien le temps d'un voyage mais celui-ci allait rentrer dans 3 semaines. Autrement, il faisait la navette entre l'appart de ses nouvelles conquêtes, celui de ses parents et celui d'Aurélien .

\- Bah de toute manière, je l'aimais pas trop, cette Julia . Elle était chiante comme la pluie.. dit Aurélien

-T'inquetes mec ! Elle t'aimait pas non plus, je te rassure !

\- « Traines avec des millionnaires t'as des chances d'attraper des millions, traines avec des pouilleux t'as des chances d'attraper des poux ! » entonna Orel

-« Tous les jours ma meuf me prend la tête avec ce genre de dictons, je vais finir par vivre avec mon pote et puis c'est tout ! » poursuivit Gringe.

Orel sourit.

« -Et du coup tu va faire quoi ? Demanda- t'il

-Bah... Comme d'hab non ? Répondit Gringe, surpris par la question. Je pensais squatter chez toi quelques temps.

-C'est ça exploites-moi ! Lança Aurélien. Puis rejetant vivement la tête en arrière, affichant une expression faussement dramatique, et imitant la voix stridente de Julia : Tu reviens toujours vers moi quand tu te fais jeter ailleurs.

-Jaloux chéri ? Lança Gringe à voix grave, se laissant prendre au jeu. » Il s'était penché vers Orel en disant ces deux mots, et lui avais effleuré le menton de son pouce. Son visage était près. Vraiment très près .

Cela n'avait duré qu'un dixième de seconde, mais Orel en eu la respiration coupée. Le rouge lui montât aux joues, et les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent légèrement. C'était léger, comme accélération, et pourtant ce fut suffisant pour faire paniquer Aurélien. _Stop. Qu'est ce qui m'arrive ?_ Il détourna vivement les yeux vers le sol, ne voulant pas que son ami ne perçoive son trouble.

Gringe, lui, n'avait rien remarqué et avait repris sa place initiale dans le sofa, parlant avec force de détails de la manière dont il aurait pu éviter de se faire gauler par sa meuf

« -..Ouais mais du coup j'ai été con de lui filer les clés tu vois. C'était notre règle de base en plus ! On donne pas les clés ! En plus ça aurait été vraiment crédible de lui dire que c'était l'appart de Claude et qu'il m'avait dit de pas filer les clés. Quel con !... Orel ? Hého Orel tu capte ce que je te dit là ? »

Aurélien sortit brusquement de ses rêveries, et fixa Gringe avec un mélange appréhension et d'incompréhension.

« -Mec ? Tu planes ou quoi ? Demanda Gringe, le visage soucieux.

-Ouais...Ouais non t'inquetes. chuchota Aurélien en secouant la tête. Tu disais quoi ? »

Gringe repris son histoire et Aurélien pris soin de se décaler de l'autre coté du canapé. Il n'avait pas franchement envie de ressentir à nouveau les sensations étranges qu'il avait ressentit il y'a quelques minutes. La manière dont son corps avait réagit l'avait surpris, et il avait maintenant du mal à remettre ses idées en place, son cerveau semblait comme embrumé.

Les deux hommes discutèrent jusqu'à une heure tardive, enchainant bières, blagues et séries télé.

1h du matin. C'était le genre de soirée banale qui pouvaient se répéte fois par semaine sans que l'un des deux ne se lasse. De temps en temps, l'un se sentait empris d'un enthousiasme fougueux ( généralement le samedi) et entrainait l'autre dans de grosses soirées ou des plans farfelus pour pecho de la meuf s'élaboraient. Mais la plupart de leur temps, il le passait sur le canapé, à mater la télé, a rapper des punchlines et à les écrire sur des feuilles volantes ou des cartons à pizza.

« -Bon moi je vais me coucher , dit Orelsan

-Tu peux pas partir au milieu de cet épisode ! S'indigna Gringe, C'est le meilleur !

-T'a déjà dit ça pour les 4 autres

-Bah vas dormir alors sale fragile ».

Aurélien se dirigea vers son lit et s'y écroula. _Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Bordel mais qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?_ Se demanda t-il dans le noir. Il s'était évité la question toute la soirée, mais maintenant qu'il était au bord du sommeil, aux portes du subconscient, il ne pouvait plus la retenir. Il s'endormit dans un sommeil agité, troublé par la présence palpable de son ami dans le salon.


	2. Panique

Aurélien émergea du sommeil. Il se dirigea en trainant vers la cuisine, aplatissant ses cheveux emmêlés. Il mis une main devant ses yeux en sortant de sa chambre sombre pour se protéger de la lumière qui l'aveuglait. Il s'assit sur sa chaise, et entendit gringe d'une voix trainante :

« -Salut mec.

-Salut. »

Orel pris son petit déjeuner en silence. Gringe l'imita, les yeux à moitié fermés : apparemment lui aussi venait de se réveiller. Il sentait malgré son réveil récent que quelque chose n'allait pas, qu'il y'avait une lourdeur dans l'atmosphère. En effet, Orel était particulièrement silencieux et semblait froid. Hier soir, dans l'alcool et les rires, Aurélien avait noyé ses doutes. Mais la vue de son ami lui ramenait la situation en mémoire. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas juste arrêter d'y penser ? Après tout, cela n'avait durer que quelques secondes, quelques secondes d 'égarement tout au plus. Cela ne voulait absolument rien dire. Ne pouvait il pas arrêter de penser comme un gamin, et enfouir ce rien du tout, cette chose sans importance, dans un coin de sa tête ?

Apparemment non. Il avait bien trop peur pour arrêter d'y penser. Il était déchiré entre toutes les cellules de son corps qui redemandaient ses délicieuses sensations, et tout les centimètres carrés de son cerveau qui le conseillait de virer Gringe avant que ça ne parte en couille.

Gringe alluma une clope, sortit son portable et pianotât un texto.

« -Tu sais Stephanie ?

-Quelle Stéphanie ?

-Stephanie la meuf du bar là ?

-..

-La serveuse brune super chaude avec des lunettes !

-Ah ouais

-Bah j'ai réussit à choper son numéro de téléphone. »

Aurélien sourit. Gringe était décidément irrécupérable. Il y'avait à peine quelques heures, il s'était fait engueulé comme jamais par sa copine (ou son ex ? Gringe n'avait pas préciser à Aurélien ou il en était dans sa relation maintenant) et il commençait déjà à chasser quelqu'un d'autre. Enfin.. « Commençait ».. Connaissant son ami, Orel savait qu'il avait du tourner autour de « Stephanie » depuis un bon moment déjà. Si être en couple n'empêchait pas Gringe de coucher ailleurs, aucune raison pour qu'il s'abstienne de demander un simple numéro de téléphone.

« -Et elle est cool ?

-Bah ouais elle est marrante, pis elle répond vite. Dit Gringe en levant un regard carnassier et complice vers Orel. Elle devient accro mon pote ! Dans deux semaines j'ai ma bite dans sa ceinture abdominale !

-Ouais.. souffla Orel, ou alors elle te parle parce qu'elle s'emmerde et qu'on dépense les ¾ de notre fric las-bas.

-T'es juste jaloux parce qu'avec les filles t'a aucun talent.. Souris Gringe

-Moi au moins j'ai une meuf, répliqua Orel

-Mais moi aussi j'ai une meuf mon pote ! S'esclaffa Gringe »

Ah. Ok. Il ne semblait pas vouloir la quitter donc. Difficile d'imaginer que Julia puisse pardonner Gringe après l'avoir surpris dans les draps avec une autre. Mais Gringe savait se montrer convaincant. Orel le savait bien pour l'avoir vu se sortir de situations impossibles en usant de mots bien placés. Avoir un ami dragueur compulsif avait ses bons et ses mauvais cotés. Les bons cotés, c'était que toutes ses situations, ces romances et ses histoires foireuses étaient vraiment hilarantes. Aurélien ne comptait plus les soirée de bars ou, mort de rire avec ses potes, il regardait Gringe se lancer à la conquête d'une énième fille insignifiante. Généralement, il réussissait à avoir un baiser ou un numéro de téléphone, et la concernée ne le rappelait pas. Parfois il en ramenait une à l'appart, il se la tapait, et ré-aparraissait au près d'Orel au petit déjeuner, un air triomphant sur le visage comme si il avait découvert l'Amérique.

Les mauvais cotés surgissaient généralement quand Gringe tombait sur une fille un peu plus intéressante ( comprendre : un peu moins facile ou avec de plus gros seins) que les autres. Il devenait alors complètement obsédé et passait ses journées sur son portable, réfléchissant à la manière de la faire craquer. C'était les rares moments ou Orel se sentait mis à l'écart.

« -Franchement tant qu'à faire t'as qu'a la larguer. Je comprends pas pourquoi tu continue de t'emmerder avec cette meuf alors que tu l'aimes pas, dit Orel

-Ah parce que t'aimes ta meuf toi ? Répliquas Gringe, l'air moqueur

-Bah ouais... Ouais vite fais..

-Que dalle mon pote ! T'as juste pas les couilles de la larguer c'est tout. »

Aurélien, qui n'était décidément pas d'humeur, ne releva pas l'insulte et détourna le regard vers la fenêtre. Quand soudain ...

Soudain il sentit une main puissante lui attraper le visage et le forcer à se retourner. Le contact des doigts de Gringe, froids et durs, sentant le tabac et l'alcool de la veille, déclencha des fourmillement des les bras et les mains d'Aurélien. Encore une fois, il sentit presque instantanément le sang affluer sous son épiderme, chauffant la peau de ses joues. Gringe le regardait maintenant dans les yeux, le visage d'Aurélien dans sa main. Il resserras sa prise autour de ses joues. _Au putain_ se dit Aurélien. _J'y crois pas. C'est en train d'arriver. Putain j'y crois pas que c'est réellement en train d'arriver._

Gringe pris alors la parole :

« Bonjour je m'appelle Aurélien, je sais pas aligner deux mots devant une meuf que je connais pas sans être torché, et c'est pour ça que je m'emmerde en missionnaire avec ma meuf depuis 3 mois » dit-il d'une voix aiguë.

Se faisant, il avait fait bouger la bouche d'Aurélien en appuyant sur ses joues.

En gros, il était totalement en train de se foutre de sa gueule.

« De plus, je suis complètement jaloux de mon pote Gringe qu'est 10 fois plus cool que moi et qu'a une bite beaucoup plus longue que la mienne » Continua t'il en, faisant bouger les lèvres de sa marionnette humaine.

Orel se dégagea brusquement de la prise de Gringe. Se leva violemment de sa chaise et fis deux pas en arrière, le visage rouge de colère et de honte.

De honte d'avoir espéré. D'avoir espéré pendant une fraction de seconde... Quoi ? Il ne parvenait même pas à finir sa phrase. Dans un moment farfelu d'espoir, son cerveau avait supprimé les dernières barrières et avait ouvert les vannes. À quoi s'attendait-il quand il a sentit les mains de Gringe se poser sur son visage ? Qu'espérait-il hein ? Allez Orel. Aie des couilles au moins une fois dans ta vie. Tu voulais quoi, là au juste ?

Orelsan défiguras Gringe et lui cracha :

« Mais bordel à quoi tu joues ?!

-Nan mais ça va te vexe pas s'esclaffa Gringe

-Mais ça va pas dans ta tête ? C'est complètement gay de faire ça !

Silence.

-P..Pardon ? Demanda Gringe, ahuri

-Tu vois très bien ce que je veux dire . Me touches jamais plus comme ça !

-Oulah... »

Gringe se leva doucement de sa chaise, n'en revenant pas de ce qui venait d'entendre. Il mis ses mais devant lui en un geste d'apaisement.

« Orel , dit-il, je sais pas si tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis mais tu déraille complètement mon pote. »

Orel ne répondit pas et détourna le regard. Ses joues étaient encore chaudes. C'était vraiment trop con comme situation. Gringe de son coté, n'arrivait pas à concevoir que son meilleur ami se soit emporté pour une blague aussi insignifiante.

« -Merde Orel ! Explosa t'il devant son silence. Tu vas pas faire la gueule pour ça ? T'es complètement con ! Tu sais que j'suis pas pédé bordel ! »

Orel ne répondit pas. Encore blessé dans sa fierté, il voulait juste que Gringe se casse. Il voulait s'allonger sous les couvertures et se rendormir pour toute la journée. Il se sentait terriblement nauséeux et mal. Il se sentait coupable de ce que son corps avait exprimé malgré lui. Il se sentait coupable et triste d'avoir espéré un contact vicieux, qui n'arriveras surement jamais. Tremblant, il dit à Gringe d'une voix mal assurée :

« J'aimerais bien que tu t'en ailles maintenant.

-Putain mec t'es sérieux là ? S'indigna Gringe de plus en plus surpris

-Si-il-te-plait. Dit Aurélien, menaçant, en détachant chaque syllabe »

Sans déconner. Sa peau était encore rouge et il se demandait si des larmes n'allaient pas finir par lui monter aux yeux. Il ne voulait absolument pas que Gringe le voit dans cet état. Déjà rien qu'à se sentir observé par le regard incompréhension de son ami, il se sentait mal. Il avait la terrible impression que Gringe pouvait lire ses pensées dans sa tête. Il s'était rarement sentit aussi vulnérable. _Casses toi . Casses toi . Casses toi. Si il te plait Gringe, barres toi d'ici avant de comprendre ce qu'il se passe._

Gringe de son coté, regarda son ami avec un mélange inquiétude, de dégout et incompréhension. D'un coté, il se doutait bien que quelque-chose d'inhabituel était en train de se passer. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes d'Aurélien de se vexer pour des choses aussi futiles. De l'autre, il n'en revenait pas de se faire jeter dehors pour un truc aussi con et était trop fatigué pour formuler des hypothèses convaincantes, qui permettraient d'expliquer ce soudain changement d'atmosphère. Surtout qu'il s'était déjà fait tej par sa meuf la veille. Et voilà que son meilleur ami lui tournait le dos . Un peu de compassion merde !

« -Ok. Je me barres » Dit-il

Il s'avança vers la porte à grande enjambées et l'ouvrit. Arrivé sur le pas de la porte, il se retourna vers Orel qui regardait toujours vers la fenêtre.

« Je retourne à l'appart de Claude. Tu peux passer quand t'auras retrouver ton cerveau. À moins que tu flippe que je te foutes la main au cul vu qu'apparemment, je suis rentré dans le groupe des adorateurs de queues. » Lança t-il méchamment.

Orel encaissa le coup et souffla de soulagement lorsqu'il entendit la porte claquer dans son dos.


	3. Chapter 3

**XXXXXXX**

 **Bonjour Ô communauté ( que je ne connais pas encore ) quelques informations :**

 **Je n'ai accès à internet que le week-end ( Internat power).**

 **J'adore l'Orel-Gringe mais il y'a très peu de fanfics sur eux. J'écris donc en premier lieu pour assouvir mes propres fantasmes tordus ( :Achevez moi :).**

 **Par conséquent, cette fanfic est ma première ( et surement ma dernière) fanfict. Donc n'hésitez pas à vous montrer critiques !**

 **La malade mental : Oui tu es la première à commenter et ton review me fait vraiment super plaisir.:). Alors merci beaucoup ! (je ne sais pas comment te répondre en privé désolé.:o )**

 **XXXXXX**

 _Samedi 15 Juin, 19h30_

« -Allez viens ! Demanda une énième fois Skread au téléphone.

-J'suis fatigué, j'ai pas envie de sortir.

-Putain Orel ! Ça fait des plombs qu'on a pas fait une soirée ensemble ! Tu nous fais la gueule ou quoi ? »

Aurélien soupira. Il était vrai que depuis 1 mois, il n'avait pas quitté sa chambre, déclinant toutes les propositions de ses amis. Il avait ignoré le texto que Gringe lui avait envoyé une semaine après leur dispute ( ' _Embuscade à 18h00 avec Skread et Abbaye si ça te tente_ ') ainsi que ceux de sa copine qui devenait de plus en plus chiante

Aurélien n'avait pas envie de sortir. Après le départ de Gringe, il s'était résigné à rester enfermé jusqu'à ce que _ça_ s'arrette. Comme si _ça_ n _'était_ qu'une maladie passagère. . Il était parti au super-marché acheter les provisions nécessaires à ce périple ( autrement dit, de l'alcool, des chips, des saucisses coktels et du yop) et avait passé ses journées à jouer, regarder la télé, s'esquinter la santé, et compter les dalles de son plafond ( 534 au dernier comptage).

Evidemment, cette mise en quarantaine se révéla parfaitement inutile. En fait, c'était encore pire. Avant, Orel voyait régulièrement Gringe et donc par extension, tout les défauts de Gringe. Maintenant, il croisait son ami uniquement dans ses rêves et ses fantasmes, l'idéalisant au possible, sublimant ses qualités et supprimant ses défauts. Parfois, il arrivait à l'oublier pendant plusieurs heures, voire plusieurs jours. Mais il replongeait invariablement. La première fois qu'il s'était masturbé en pensant à lui, Aurélien fut emplit d'une culpabilité monstrueuse qui l'avait cloué sur place. Après cela, il avait dormi pendant 3 jours entiers, ne se levant plus que pour aller aux toilettes, et chercher un paquet de chips dans la cuisine.

De plus, il n' avait personne pour se soulager le cœur. Parler de ce problème avec Skread, Abbaye ou Claude était exclu. Et il était absolument hors de question d'ouvrir un topic sur Doctissimo « Je me branle en pensant à mon meilleur pote. Aidez moi svp ». Plutôt crever.

« -Y'auras plein de meuf bonnes en plus... Bon tu sais quoi ? Tu me fais chier. Arrêtes de discuter, je viens te prendre dans une heure donc prépares toi.

-Mais .. »

Skread avait déjà raccroché. Aurélien sous-pesa les deux options qui s'offraient à lui.

Il pouvait aller à cette soirée, mais il faudrait aller prendre une douche, s'habiller, socialiser avec les gens. Il avait clairement la flemme.

D'un autre coté, il avait finit sa dernière biere dans l'après-midi, et il avait terriblement envie d'alcool.

Vaincu, il se dirigea vers sa douche, et laissa tomber ses vêtements sur le sol. Il s'observa dans le miroir sale en face de lui. Il n'était pas bien grand. Il avait un peu de bedaine, ses bras n'étaient pas très musclés. Il pensa à Gringe et à sa taille élancée : Sans faire beaucoup d'efforts, le grand était tout de même mieux foutu que le petit.

« _Mais on s'en branle. Tu pourrais avoir les putains de bras de Zorrock que ça ne changerait rien »_ Se dit-il alors _. « Il est pas comme toi. Il est normal, lui._ »

Orel sentit monter une bouffée de nostalgie quand il pensa qu'il y'avait encore quelque semaines, il était « normal » lui aussi. Tout était tellement plus simple...

 _Samedi 15 Juin, 21h00_

Skread n'avait pas mentit. Il y'avait effectivement un bon paquet de meufs à cette soirée, et elles étaient pas mal du tout. Cela se passait chez une connaissance de Skread, une bourge avec une grande baraque, un jardin et une piscine. La maison comprenait de nombreuses chambres d'amis, dont certaines étaient déjà occupées. _Parfait terrain de chasse pour Gringe_ , pensa amèrement Orel.

Il le chercha parmi la foule mais ne le trouva pas. Il ne sut dire si il était déçu ou soulagé.

 _Samedi 15 Juin, 1 heure du matin_

Orel,complètement déchiré, applaudissait l'homme qui dansait sur la table , hilare, avec les autres invités de la soirée. Finalement, il avait bien fait de venir. Il n'avait pas eu occasion de se vider la tête depuis un petit fête battait son plein et une jeune fille brune lui faisait de l'oeil à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il l'ignora royalement et se tourna vers son ami :

« -Dommage que Gringe ne soit pas venu, dit il à Skread

-Quoi ? Hurla celui-ci

-J'ai dit, repris Orel en élevant la voix pour surplomber la musique, Dommage que Gringe ne soit pas venu !

-Mais il est venu !

-Ah bon ? »

Pourquoi il ne l'avait pas vu alors ? L'aurait-il évité exprès ? _En même temps, tu l'a traité de PD et tu l'a viré de chez toi_ , se dit Aurélien. Peut-être qu'il était en ce moment même dans l'une des chambres d'ami avec sa conquête du soir. Son cœur se serra à cette pensée.

« -Ouais. Fin il est au fond du jardin depuis le début de la soirée, répondit Skread, Ablaye lui a un peu forcé la main pour qu'il vienne mais il est pas au top en ce moment à cause du procès tout ça. -Du procès ?

-Bah ouais... »

Skread finit son verre d'un cul-sec, le posa sur la table et repris :

« -Enculé de Juan. Dénoncer un vieux pote comme ça, juste pour réduire sa peine de quelques mois... c'est vraiment lâche.

-Attends, quoi ? Coupa Aurélien. »

Même si Gringe parlait très peu de son passé d'une manière générale, Orel avait vaguement entendu parler de Juan. En gros, c'était le meilleur ami de Gringe au lycée et ils avaient commencé à dealer ensemble. Oh rien de bien méchant : quelques grammes d'herbe et de coke par ci-par là. Les choses sont devenues plus difficiles quand les mecs du quartier de Gringe , en voyant en eux un fort potentiel, décidèrent de les engager. Juan était très satisfait de la situation, et il prenait du galon, montant dans la hiérarchie : il passa d'un petit marché personnel à un réseau fructueux et bien organisé ou il occupait une place de choix. Gringe de son coté, ne voulait pas faire partit d'une organisation aussi surveillée par la police. Quand il bicravait seul, il n'avait pas l'impression de faire quelque chose de mal mais au cœur de ce groupe, il se sentait hors -la-loi (bien que ces occupations en solo était également illégales ) . Il travailla donc quelques mois sous les ordres de Juan avant de quitter Cergy pour Caen. C'était il y'a un peu plus de cinq ans.

Juan donc, lui expliqua Skread, s'était fait chopé par les flics, et avait tenté de réduire sa peine ( 8 ans pour rôle majeur dans une organisation criminelle, tout de même) en dénonçant certain de ses collaborateurs . Le nom de Gringe fut notamment cité.

D'un coté, c'était prévisible : Juan n'allait pas dénoncer un de ses amis de Cergy : Les représailles auraient été douloureuses. Il balança donc les personnes qui étaient les plus éloignées de lui géographiquement parlant. Gringe était donc convoqué au tribunal le mois prochain, pour un « crime » qu'il avait commis il y'a un peu plus de 5 ans. Le plus pathétique dans tout ça, c'était que la police n'avait même pas réduit la peine de Juan. Non mais qu'est ce qu'il croyait cet abrutit ? L'intérêt de la réduction de peine contre information, c'est que l'information en question permette de faire tomber l'organisation. Qu'est ce que la police en avait à foutre que Mr Jacques avait participé au mouvement il y'a X années ?

Cependant, ils voulaient faire de cet affaire un exemple, et avaient tout de même écrit un rapport sur chaque personne dont le nom avait été cité .

« Enfin bref. C'est la merde ». Acheva Skread, ce qui résumait très bien la situation.

Orel, ne disait rien. Il essayait d'ingurgiter toute les informations que Skread lui avait délivré. Celui ci se tourna vers lui et fronça les sourcils :

« -Tu ne le savais pas ? C'est chelou qu'il ne t'ai rien dit. »

Orel ne répondit toujours pas. Il posa son verre et sortit de la maison pour trouver son ami. Il s'en voulait de l'avoir négligé dans un moment aussi critique. Il avait été égoïste. Il n'avait pensé qu'à lui. Pendant qu'il se prenait la tête sur un chagrin d'amour de gosse de 4ème, Gringe avait de véritables problèmes. Il se dirigea vers le fond du jardin, plissant ses yeux pour voir dans le noir. Il vit alors son « pote » assis sur l'herbe et s'approcha de lui, titubant sur ses jambes sous l'effet de la vodka.

Quand il fut assez près, Orel remarqua que Guillaume avait les yeux anormalement rouges. Il fut déconcerté : Il a pleuré ? Ah non, il fume. Vachement plus probable en effet : Gringe ne pleurait jamais en public. D'ailleurs, même seul, il pleurait très peu. Pleurer implique des mécanismes physiologiques qui se perdent lorsque l'on ne les utilise pas.

Orel arriva à la hauteur de Guillaume et hésita. Peut être qu'il devrait s'excuser ? Bien sur qu'il devait s'excuser. Mais il ne savait comment faire. Il tenta alors une autre approche :

« -Skread m'a dit, pour le procès... »

Guillaume ne répondit pas. Les yeux dans le vague, il faisait comme si il n'avait rien entendu. Orel soupira, et balbutia ses excuses du bout des lèvres :

-« Ecoute mec...pour la dernière fois...stupide...désolé »

C'était assez sommaire comme excuses : Il faut dire qu'Aurélien n'était pas très doué pour cela. Pourtant elles suffirent à Gringe qui n'était pas rancunier et qui, avec toutes les merdes qui lui arrivaient en ce moment, était heureux de retrouver son ami. Il leva donc la tête vers lui et lui sourit :

-« Bah mon vieux, t'en a mis du temps »

Orel vit dans ce sourire une invitation à s'assoir, ce qu'il fit. Gringe se pencha sur le coté et tendit le bras pour écraser sa cigarette non loin de la. Puis il se pencha en arrière et s'allongea sur ses avants bras, son dos chatouillant l'herbe.

Aurélien suivait chacun de ses mouvements et déglutit lorsqu' il vit le tee-shirt de Gringe se tendre sur son torse.

Le cerveau embué, il ressentit une légère exaspération envers lui même. Il avait espéré que cette attirance ne soit qu'une passe, il avait espéré pouvoir la contrôler. Mais apparemment, il allait devoir composer avec encore un peu. Combien de temps ? Que faire ? L'éloignement n'avait pas fonctionné comme il l'avait souhaité. Au contraire, il avait rendu les choses encore plus difficiles. _Mais ça finiras par me passer_ , se dit Orel. Avec toutes les filles qu'il avait rencontré, le désir, l'attirance, avaient rarement duré. Un mois. Trois tout au plus. Aucune raison que cela ne soit différent cette fois ci.

Il discutèrent sur l'herbe durant deux bonnes heures, rattrapant le temps perdu. Gringe était allé piquer une bouteille de vodka et des chips à l'intérieur et les avaient ramenés dans le jardin pour les partager avec son pote. Il parlèrent de tout et de rien, leurs rires éclairant la nuit. Du procès de Gringe beaucoup, de Claude qui ne donnait pas de nouvelles, de la nouvelle voisine super bonne du quatrième et des dernières chansons à vomir du top-50. Ils se sentaient bien. Aurélien se rendit compte à quel point Guillaume lui avait manqué. Au bout de la deuxième heure, Gringe se tourna soudainement vers Orel et pris un air soucieux :

« - Bon Orel.., dit-il , Faut qu'on cause tout les deux. »

« Faut qu'on cause » se répéta Orel. Cela ressemblait vachement à une phrase de couple ça. « Faut qu'on cause, faut qu'on discute ». La tournure lui plaisait bien. Il rigola d'un air bête

« -Quoi ? S'amusa Gringe

-Nan rien... dit Orel qui souriait toujours

-Ok...pouffas Gringe. Sérieusement, à propos de ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois..

-Ouais nan mais je suis désolé..

-T'inquetes c'est bon. C'est juste que Skread et Ablaye m'ont dit que tu ne venais plus à aucune soirée en ce moment. Et comme juste avant ton pétage de plombs, on parlait de meuf tout ça.. Fin bref, je me suis dit que t'avais ptete un problème avec elle ou quoi.. »

 _Attends. Gringe me donne des conseils de couples ? C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité ! Et puis c'est pas à lui de m'aider. Il va être saisi par la justice bordel ! Qu'est ce qu'on en a à foutre de mes sentiments pour ma meuf ?_

« -Bref. Tout ça pour dire que si c'est pour te faire du mal comme ça mon pote, largues-la une bonne fois pour toute, qu'on en finisse ! Tu m'as un peu fait flipper.

-Y'a pas de problème avec elle.. dit Orel

-Bah on dirait que si.

-Bah tu te goures.

-Mec, c'est bon tu peux me le dire à moi, je connais les bails.

-Non mais.. j'ai rencontré quelqu'un d'autre en fait. Lâcha Aurélien. C'est tout. Pas la peine de vous inquiéter pour moi ».

« Rencontrer » était un terme inexacte. Mais l'idée était un peu près la.

« -Ah. Et je peux savoir c'est qui ? Demanda Gringe d'un air complice.

-Non. Dit Aurélien en détournant les yeux.

-Nan mais allez ! T'as peur de quoi ? Je vais pas le dire à ta meuf !

-C'est plus compliqué que ça.

-Bah pourquoi ? »

 _Pourquoi._ En voilà une bonne question _._

 _« -_ Je veux pas te le dire.. »

Gringe éclata de rire. Puis il se redressa, vivement intrigué.

« -C'est une escort-girl c'est ça ? Allez vas y accouches, je te promet que je me fouterais pas de ta gueule... Fin disons je me fous de ta gueule mais 10 minutes max.

-En fait je pense que tu vas plus te foutre en colère qu'autre chose. »

Gringe fronça les sourcils :

« -T'es pas très fute fute toi. Maintenant tu es obligé de me le dire.

-... »

Orel, aidé par l'alcool, avait envie de dire la vérité. Il voulait se soulager de ce poids qui pesait sur ces épaules.

Pourtant, pendant ce mois de solitude, il s'était souvent dit « _Sois sage, Orel_ » « _Serres les dents, attends un peu, et ne gaffes pas. Tout va redevenir comme avant... »._ Mais c'était des conneries. Des conneries, voilà tout. Ce qu'il ressentait pour Gringe, c'était au dessus d'une simple attirance chelou. Il en prenait à l'instant pleinement conscience. Il pris donc une grande inspiration... et bloqua. Il ne savait pas quoi dire, par ou commencer. En fait, même avec tout le courage du monde, il aurait été incapable d'expliquer rigoureusement son ressentit. Il était perdu dans sa tête, et la vodka ne débloqua pas les choses.

« -Alors, s'impatienta Gringe ? »

Orel se passa les mains sur le visage. Bon Dieu que c'était difficile. Il ferma les yeux. _Inspire_. Il ouvra les yeux. _Expire._ Il regarda Gringe, ouvrit la bouche , fut pris d'un un rire nerveux et secoua la tête. Gringe se mit à rire lui aussi, devant l'absurdité du comportement d'Orel. _Complètement Cinglé_ , se dit-il. Orel fit un autre essai qui se solda par le même échec. Assis, il avait maintenant replié ses jambes vers lui, sa tête entre ses genoux qu'il avait entouré de ses bras, et tout son corps tremblait d'un rire qu'il ne pouvait contrôler.

Il restèrent de longues minutes ainsi. À chaque fois que l'un des deux levait la tête pour regarder l'autre et tenter d'exprimer une phrase complète, leurs rires reprenaient de plus belle. Orel pouffant de rire à s'en tordre les cotes,et Gringe étant de plus en plus amusé par la situation, bien que curieux de ce qu'Orel avait à lui dire.

« -Bon sérieux, hoquetât Gringe, tu vas le dire maintenant ? »

Orel baissa les yeux vers son ami qui était toujours à moitié allongé sur l'herbe.

Il est vraiment beau, en fait, quand il rit , se dit-il. Il pouvait voir ses yeux verts pétiller malgré la pénombre alentour.

Alors, de manière parfaitement spontanée, et presque malgré lui, il pivota vers gringe. Il se plaça de sorte à être penché au dessus de lui, et se pencha vers lui. Celui ci , déconcerté recula la tête jusqu'à ce que celle ci atteigne le sol. Il essaya de se relever pour se dégager, quand il sentit à sa grande surprise les lèvres d'Orel percuter brusquement les siennes.

Orel avait les yeux fermés, il attendait l'impact. Il entendait presque déjà la voix grave de Gringe s'élever pour lui dire de dégager de là, il sentit presque sa main forte le repousser brusquement. Au fond, c'était tout ce qu'il cherchait : un électro-choc, un coup de poing, une décharge qui pourrait le sauver de son obsession vaine. Parce qu'après cela, tout seras finit. Il seras enfin en paix. D'une seconde à l'autre, Gringe allait se relever, lui hurler dessus, et il n'aura alors plus besoin de se torturer la tête. Aurélien mouvait ses lèvres sur celles de Gringe dans un mouvement frénétique, sachant que ce baiser volé seras surement le dernier.

Pourtant, et c'était tout à fait surprenant, l'impact n'arriva pas.

Gringe ne le frappait pas. Il ne hurlait pas.

À la place , il ferma les yeux et entrouvrit les lèvres.

La langue d'Orel s'y fraya un passage. Orel était au dessus de Gringe à présent complètement couché sur l'herbe, et il avait placé une main sur le coup de son ami, et une autre dans ses cheveux noirs. Gringe, à l'inverse, tenait ses mains 30 ou 40 centimètres au dessus du dos d'Orel.

, sans le toucher. Comme si, en ne le touchant pas, il se dédouanait de toute responsabilité sur ce qui était en train de se passer. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de rendre son baiser à Orel, avec la même fougue.

Les choses s'accélérèrent . Gringe envoya ses dernières réticences au placard et pressa le corps d'Aurélien contre le sien, serrant d'une forte poigne ses cheveux. Il se fit plus violent, maintenant fermement sa tête contre la sienne, ce qui ne manqua pas de déclencher des frissons dans la nuque du plus jeune. Lorsqu'il lui mordilla la lèvre, Orel ne put contenir un léger gémissement.

C'est ce gémissement, cette voix grave bien que fragilisée par le désir, qui rappela soudainement à Gringe ou il était, et ce qu'il était en train de faire.

Il rompit le contact. Son premier réflexe fut de regarder frénétiquement autour de lui. Heureusement, personne de les avait vus. Il essaya de contrôler sa respiration saccadée. Orel dit :

« -C'était cool. »

Gringe se tourna vers lui, incrédule. _Cool_. C'était _cool._

C'est tout ce qu'il avait à dire cet abrutit ? Il s'était jeté sur lui, l'avais embrassé à pleine bouche ( Et il s'était laissé faire. Mais Gringe préféra ignorer ce détail pour le moment) et c'était tout ce qu'il trouvait comme commentaire à faire...

« -Non. Répliqua Gringe, la voix tremblante. Ce n'était pas cool.

-Bah moi j'ai trouvé ça plutôt cool. Répondit calmement Aurélien. ».

Il était évident qu'il était complètement bourré à cet instant. Incapable de se contenir, un grand sourire s'arborait sur ses lèvres. Il avait envie de danser et de chanter. Il avait envie d'embrasser Gringe de nouveau.

« -En fait, repris t-il, c'était même carrément excitant. »

Gringe se sentit rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Il s'écarta violemment d'Orel et le regarda, méprisant :

« -T'es sérieux là ! Tu te fous de ma gueule j'espère ? C'était dégueulasse.

-Allez relax Tu vas pas me faire croire que j'embrasse si mal ! C'était pas si terrible.. répliqua Orel, une moue moqueuse et complice s'affichant sur son visage. »

Il passa une main dans les cheveux de Gringe qui le repoussa. Mais Orel ne le remarqua même pas. Il était occupé à essayer de se relever, ce qui nécessitait toutes ses capacités mentales à cet instant. Il esquissa un sourire victorieux quand il arriva à se tenir sur ses deux jambes et se dirigea d'une manière incertaine vers la grande maison.

« -Mais qu'est ce que tu fous ? S'exaspéra Gringe.

-Je vais voir Skread. répondit Orel. »

Il fit deux pas en avant , puis s'écrasa lamentablement sur le sol.

Gringe soupira et se dirigea vers son ami pour l'aider à se relever :

« -Bon mec. On arrêtes les conneries. Tu vas pas voir Skread maintenant, t'es tellement pété que tu serais capable de gaffer. D'ailleurs tu dois me promettre de parler de ce qui s'est passé à personn.. »

Il ne put terminer sa phrase. Orel en se relevant, accroché à lui, avait tenté de l'embrasser. Gringe s'écarta au dernier moment.

« -Arrêtes de faire le con ! Balança Gringe, les joues redevenues chaudes. Ce n'est plus drôle..

-Non mais je rêve, tu rougis là ? Le coupa Orel, hilare . Ce qui eu pour effet immédiat de faire rougir encore plus Gringe.

-Je.. Merde Orel, c'est pas la question..

-Gringe qui rougit ! Coupa Orel une nouvelle fois . C'est tellement ridicule ! »

Et il repartit dans un fou-rire, retombant par terre car Gringe l'avait lâché en esquivant son baiser. Celui-ci grommela dans sa barbe, et le releva une seconde fois, en prenant bien soin de laisser son visage hors de portée.

« -T'as beaucoup trop bu. J'te ramène chez toi. Annonça-t-il, blasé.

-Et on va faire quoi, chez moi ? Demandas Orel avec un grand sourire.

-Toi tu vas dormir. Et moi je vais retourner à l'appart de Claude. Répondit sèchement Gringe. »

Il était 3h30 heures du matin et les invités commençaient à rentrer chez eux. Gringe envisagea vaguement de se faire ramener en voiture par l'un d'entre eux, mais il abandonna cette idée : Orel était vraiment trop soul et Gringe ne voulait pas qu'il lâche des informations compromettantes à de parfait inconnus. Il partirent donc à pied, le grand soutenant le petit.

Quand enfin ils atteignirent l'appart d'Orel, Gringe lâcha son ami qui s'écroula lourdement sur le canapé et s'endormit aussitôt.

De son coté, Gringe se dirigea vers la chambre d'Orel- Il était décidément trop crevé pour repartir à pied jusqu'à l'appart de Claude- et se glissa dans les draps. Contrairement à son ami, il lui fallut une bonne heure supplémentaire pour trouver le sommeil.

 **XXXX**

 **XXXX**

 **Voili Voilou. Avis ?**


	4. Chapter 4

_Quittes là._

Il s'était répété ces deux mots de nombreuses fois au cours des dernières semaines. Et maintenant qu'il était passé de l'autre coté de la barrière, il n'avait pas envie de faire demi-tour. Pourtant, il avait l'habitude de mentir . De tromper, de penser à une autre en lui faisant l'amour, de trainer sur les sites de chat pour adolescentes ou il draguait sous pseudonyme des gamines de 18 ans à peine. Mais il ne savait pourquoi, cette escroquerie là était plus difficile à supporter.

En fait au fond de lui, il savait pourquoi.

Néanmoins ce n'était pas une décision facile à prendre. Elle n'était pas parfaite c'est vrai, mais elle était jolie, elle prenait soin de lui, et elle lui laissait quand même pas mal de liberté. Au fond, était il en droit de demander plus ? Corps de lâche, pseudo-rappeur en crise d'ado. Trouvera t-il quelqu'un d'aussi bien, qui pourra l'aimer autant ? _Ça sert à rien, tu vas bien finir par la larguer. Pourquoi pas maintenant ?_ Le soleil qui s'infiltrait par la fenêtre lui faisait mal aux yeux et il avait envie de vomir depuis qu'il s'était levé. Il sortit son téléphone portable de sa poche et le sous-pesa dans sa main. Contacts : Laure. Les derniers messages qu'elle lui avait envoyés étaient restés sans réponses de sa part.' _Coeur ou es tu_? ' ' _Ça fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vue, n'hésite pas à passer me voir si tu t'ennuie_ ' ' _Aurélien j'ai du téléphoner à Guillaume pour m'assurer que tu était encore vivant.. rappelles moi silteplait._.' ' _Merde tu peux pas lâcher ta console deux minutes et répondre à mes messages_ ? ' . À partir de celui là, ce n'était que jérémiades de sa part. Complètement légitimes d'ailleurs : quel genre de personne ne donnait pas de nouvelles pendant un mois à sa petite amie ? Celle-ci avait finit par arrêter d'essayer de le contacter. _Si ça se trouve elle a compris que j'avais plus envie d'être avec elle._ Il envisagea très sérieusement de continuer à faire le mort pendant un autre mois jusqu'à ce qu'elle comprenne d'elle même que c'était terminé : quitte à être lâche autant l'être jusqu'au bout. Finalement, il écrivit plutôt un brouillon rapide dans ses notes. _Salut. Je crois qu'on a fait le tour, je préfère qu'on s'arrêtes là.. Désolé de ne pas avoir répondu à tes messages. Bonne journée._ Bon, c'était pas très glorieux mais c'était toujours mieux que de faire le mort. De plus, il n'était pas obligé de décrire avec exactitude les raisons qui l'avait mené à ces conclusions. Fin bon, pour ça, faudrait déjà qu'il puisse l'envoyer.

Aurélien 25 ans, incapable de larguer sa meuf par texto. _T'es vraiment un minable._

Un bruit de l'autre coté de la pièce le sortit de sa réflexion. Gringe, qui visiblement venait de se réveiller, entrait dans le salon. Il avait gardé ses vêtements de la veille : son teeshirt était froissé et son baggy brut tombait sur ses pieds. Il s'assit au coté d'Orel en grimaçant : Il avait la bouche pâteuse, les membres courbaturés et chacun de ses mouvements faisaient danser douloureusement une bille de métal dans son crane. Il émit un bref grognement et entreprit de préparer son petit déjeuner. Orel se força à adopter un comportement normal. Il se sentait gêné d'en avoir trop dévoilé la veille et avait décidé de miser plutôt sur une sage discrétion. Ainsi, à défaut de regarder Gringe dans les yeux, il préféras se concentrer sur les mains de celui-ci, s'activant à étaler la margarine. Ces gestes étaient précis, directs et francs. Ils dégageaient une grande force mais en même temps une indéniable douceur. Orel ne put s'empêcher de s'imaginer ces mains fortes et douces caresser sa peau le long de son échine. Il sentit un frisson le parcourir comme si le contact avait réellement eu lieu et rougit presque instantanément. _Bah pour la discrétion c'est raté_ se dit-il

 **« -Tu veux tu thé ?** Demanda t-il à Gringe

 **-Ouais je veux bien. »**

Cette pathétique combine permit à Orel de se retourner vers la cuisine et de cacher son trouble. Il rinça approximativement deux tasses sales qui trainaient dans l'évier . Il les remplir toute les deux avec de l'Ice-Tea et les passa au micro-onde Il ramena les tasses fumantes sur la table. Gringe avait enfoncé le bonnet sur sa tête jusqu'à ses yeux, comme il le faisait toujours les lendemains de purge. _Tant mieux. De toute manière je n'ai pas envie de voir tes putains de yeux verts aujourd'hui._ À l'aveugle, Gringe prit la tasse qu'Orel lui tendait et bu silencieusement.

L'ambiance était calme ce qui contrastait avec le monstrueux vacarme qui s'opérait dans le cœur et la tête d'Aurélien. C'était étrange. Dans le sens que ce matin ressemblait effectivement à tout les autres matins de cuite que les deux compères avaient vécus ensemble : assis cote à cote, ne parlant pas pour ménager le cerveau déjà endolori de l'autre. Dehors, les voitures s'activaient : midi, heure de pointe. Il entendit à travers les murs fins le bruit des talons de la voisine qui rentrait chez elle pour sa pause dé monde reprenait son cours. C'était étrange de le voir continuer à tourner comme si rien n'était.

« - **Dit Orel** … grommela Gringe

- **Quoi ?**

 **-Tu crois que je devrais mettre une chemise ?**

 **-Une chemise...**

 **-Pour le procès.**

 **-Ah.. ben heu.. ouais je sais pas. On as des chemises ?**

 **-Non. Aucune.**

 **-Hmm.**.

 **-Au pire j'irais en survêt comme d'hab.**

 **-Tant que tu mets pas le bonnet** , sourit Orel

- **Quoi. qu'est ce qu'il a mon bonne** t ? Demanda Gringe en soulevant légèrement le dit bonnet de ses yeux. »

Le regard de Gringe chauffa le visage d'Aurélien par -ci se concentras sur le grille pain sur le meuble avant de poursuivre:

« **-Il ressembles à rien. En plus il est super vieux, tu devrais le jeter.**

 **-Ta mère aussi elle est vielle, pourtant tu la jettes pas.**

 **-T'es con.** »

Gringe ne répliqua pas et rabattit son couvre-chef sur les yeux. Aurélien lâcha un imperceptible soupir de soulagement et leva la tête. Merde. Pourquoi est ce qu'il le troublait autant ? Combien de temps encore devras t-il éviter de le regarder, de le froler, sous peine de se transformer en bouilloire vivante ? Il l'avait embrassé en plus, la veille. À pleine bouche. Normalement après cela, les autres contacts assez sommaires ne devaient plus causer d'émotion. Un simple regard devrait le laisser indifférent. Aurélien avait déjà expérimenté ce phénomène à de nombreuses reprises sur des spécimens féminins et en avait retiré cette règle universelle : À chaque nouveau niveau franchit dans l'intimité, le trouble causé par le niveau inférieur s'annulait.

Niveau 1 : contact visuel. Quand il suffit de plonger son regard dans celui de l'autre pour enclencher une cascade de fourmillement dans son corps. C'était son niveau préféré parce qu'il était le plus facile , parce que la réciprocité n'était pas nécessaire, parce qu'il pouvait l'atteindre sans ressentir de culpabilité vis à vis de sa copine et parce qu'il n'avait pas besoin de parler. : Sobre, il était bien incapable d'aborder une fille sans bégayer.

Niveau 2 : Discussion ambiguë. C'était souvent le niveau auquel Guillaume restait bloqué avec ses multiples partenaires de texto. Quand on avait passé le cap des causeries sur le sexe, généralement, le regard de l'autre ne troublait plus. À moins que ce soit un regard de grosse lubrique.

Niveau 3 : Baiser. Fin baiser dans le sens, le baiser pas l'acte . La galoche quoi.

Niveau 4 : Généralement le point de non retour. Après ce niveau là, impossible d'être surpris,touché ou troublé par la même personne. La magie disparaissait et c'était généralement à ce moment que les deux compères abandonnaient leur compagnes et se détournaient vers une autre fille. Retour au niveau 1.

Cette théorie avait été disséqué et analysée sous toutes ces coutures et était un sujet de discussion récurent pour les casseurs flowters. Gringe notamment, aimait rappeler les bases de ce concept à chaque fois qu'il avouait avoir trompé sa meuf.

« **La fidélité, c'est un concept de chrétien mon pote. En vrai chimiquement on est pas foutus de bander pour une même meuf toute notre vie. Du coup, on peut pas rester avec la même toute notre vie. C'est pas not' faute, c'est génétique.**

 **-Genre on aurait une hormone de l'attirance qui fonctionne pour une meuf juste jusqu'au moment ou on se la tape ?**

 **-Genre.**

 **-C'est super chiant. C'est qui l'enculé qu'a inventer ce truc ?**

 **-Tu délire mon gars. C'est pas chiant, c'est super important pour la préservation de l'espèce**

 **-Toi tu préserves l'espèce ?**

 **-Bah Ouai**

 **-Que dalle mon pote. À chaque fois que t'en engrosse une elle avorte. Pis comment t'explique que les meufs soient fidèles alors ? Elle veulent pas préserver l'espèce ?**

 **-J'sais pas, ça doit avoir un rapport avec le chromosome X ou un truc comme ça.**

 **-Toi aussi t'as un chromosome X**

 **-D'ou tu sors ça ?**

 **-J'ai fait SVT en seconde**

 **-Fragile.**

 **-Quoi fragile ?**

 **-T'écoutais tes cours au lycée. C'est vraiment un truc de fragile.** »

Des concepts comme celui-ci Gringe en avait développé des dizaines. Plus ou moins efficaces, ils tournaient toujours autour des mêmes sujets c'est à dire le cul, la bière, les filles.

Bref, tout ça pour dire qu'Orel ressentais encore le niveau 1, ce qui contredisait toutes les règles génétiques et chimiques auquel Gringe croyait fermement.

Peut être que les règles changent pour les PD. Ou peut être qu'il s'était fait piquer par une saloperie radioactive qui avait endommagé sa molécule de l'attirance : ça expliquerait dans le même temps pourquoi il était attiré par un mec, et pourquoi ça ne s'amenuisait pas avec le temps. Il faudra qu'il songe à vérifier sur Internet : si il y'a des animés avec des gang-bang impliquant des femmes et des mutants à tentacules, trouver une théorie plausible expliquant sa soudaine fragilité ne devrait pas être si compliquée. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Gringe et soupira intérieurement. Lui aussi faisait comme si de rien n'était. Retour à la case départ en somme. Le courage ( ou l'alcool) qui avait poussé Aurélien à passer aux aveux n'avait en rien fait avancer les choses. _On avait dit «discrétion » Aurélien, tu te rappelles ?_

Il s'en rappelait en effet. Mais dans quel but ? Celui de revenir en arrière peut être ? Conneries. Ses sentiments avaient changés et il ne pourrait pas revenir en arrière. La bonne stratégie était plutôt d'aller de l'avant, de se prendre ce putain de râteau qui avait été beaucoup trop vague la veille, et de passer à autre chose.

 **« -Pourquoi tu t'es laissé faire ?**

 **-Pardon ?**

 **-Hier...** déglutit Aurélien, **Pourquoi tu t'es laissé faire**?

- **Tu te fous de ma gueule ?** Répliqua Gringe d'un ton las. **Je te signales que c'est toi qui m'as sauté dessus, alors je pense que tu peux éventuellement la fermer**

 **-Ouai mais moi je sais pourquoi je t'ai sauté dessus. »**

Pas de réponse. Mais il pouvait sentir le corps de Gringe se tendre à ces cotés. Il le regarda. Gringe avait toujours son bonnet sur les yeux mais on pouvait tout de même voir le bas de son visage se colorer d'un rose léger. C'était vraiment..adorable. Sa posture détendue en apparence, les jambes écartés et le dos affaissé sur le dossier de la chaise, ne concordait pas avec les crispemments de ses doits. Orel sourit. Peut être que finalement, il n'était pas si fragile que ça. Ou bien.. ou bien c'était une réaction de colère ? _Arrêtes de te bander les yeux Aurélien. Tu le connais. Si jamais ça le faisait vraiment chier, il se serait barré. Si tu ne fais rien, il va faire comme toi et se replier sur lui même pendant un mois._

 _«_ **Bon...** repris Orel, calme, **je vois que t'en a pas grand chose à foutre. »**

Toujours pas de réponse.

« - **En fait tu compte juste pas me parler. »**

Gringe demeurait toujours immobile sur sa chaise, le visage inaccessible couvert par son couvre-chef. En fait, ils étaient assez semblables tout les deux : une difficulté et hop on fait le mort. Technique de lâche. Orel soupira et attrapa la bouteille de bière à moitié finit qui était sur la table. Il plaça ses lèvres sur le goulot et souffla. Un son s'échappa de l'instrument.

 **« -Bon.. Ben du coup je vais devoir parler tout seul,** repris-il

- **Tais toi.** Coupa sèchement Gringe

 **-Ah ? T'as retrouvé ta langue ?** Demanda Orel, sarcastique.

- **Sérieux. Fermes là. J'ai pas envie de savoir.** »

Son visage repris une teinte de rose supplémentaire. _Bordel. De .Merde_. Orel s'approcha, raclant sa chaise sur le sol au la première fois, il eu occasion d'observer des détails qu'il n'avait jamais remarqué auparavant. L'arrête de son nez, la courbure de sa bouche.. Il passa un doigt et effleura du bout des phalanges une mèche de cheveux noir qui dépassait du bonnet qui lui couvrait toujours les yeux. Gringe usait de la même technique que la veille : Tenter de participer le moins possible, fermer les yeux, ne pas bouger. Comme si il dormait. Se dédouaner des événement à venir : les personnes qui dorment ne sont responsables de rien n'est ce pas ?

Orel se pencha vers lui et déposa un très léger baiser sur ces lèvres. Une simple pression, très douce. . Il s'éloigna quelque peu, Il attendait que les lèvres de Gringe franchissent les quelques milimètres pour rejoindre les siennes. Il sourit quand il sentit le contact. C'était un baiser très chaste, juste des lèvres qui se touchent. Mais la tension entre les deux amis était plus forte et un courant électrique semblait passer d'un corps à l'autre. Orel n'était plus dans une logique désespéré au contraire il prenait son temps, devenait plus stratège. Il laissait Gringe venir à lui et faisait attention à ne pas le brusquer, comme si il tentait d'apprivoiser un animal sauvage. Il avança doucement une de ses mains vers les cheveux de son ami, dans le but de lui retirer son bonnet et d'entrevoir ses réaction de celui ci fut immédiate : il dégagea sa main brusquement et s'éloigna bruyamment de lui, faisant crisser sa chaise . Les deux hommes étaient toujours assis, mais cette fois de part et d'autre de la pièce. Le bonnet de Gringe entre eux, sur le carrelage sale.

Le plus âgé pris la parole :

 **« -Orel, on déconne sérieux là.**

- **Bah pourquoi ?** Demanda innocemment Orel.

- **Bah ..Pasque..Heu.. On a des meufs, déjà.** Bredouilla Gringe

- **Ah oui c'est vrai. C'est ce que je me suis dit en me levant d'ailleurs : Merde ! Gringe doit se sentir trop mal d'avoir pecho une autre personne par rapport à Julia. »**

Les deux compères se regardèrent, et étouffèrent un rictus, sachants pertinemment que l'importance qu'accordait Gringe à sa fidélité dans son couple venait d'être exagéré ( doux euphémisme).

« - **Et sinon, si ce n'est que ça , ça peut s'arranger facilement**. Repris Orel. »

Gringe cessa de rire et fronça les sourcils en voyant Orel sortir le téléphone de sa poche.

« **Mais qu'est ce que tu..** »

Orel leva une main, l'axonant au silence. Il chercha son brouillon dans son portable.. Copier. Coller. Contact : Laure. Il montra son téléphone à Gringe pour qu'il puisse lire le message, et avant que celui-ci est pu comprendre ce qu'il se passait, il appuya sur la touche Envoyer. Il leva la tête et croisa le regard ahuri de Gringe.

« **Mais..qu'est ce que tu fous bordel ?**

 **-Tu m'a dit qu'on déconnait. Je règle le problème. Plus de meuf, plus de problème**

 **-Mais..** »

Orel souriait, fier de lui.

« **-Orel, je pense que c'est mieux tu vois.. si on prenait un peu de distance.**

 **-Du veut qu'on fasses un break ?** Demanda Orel en manquant de s'étouffer de rire

- **On n'est pas un couple** ! S'indigna Gringe

- **Bah on dirait vu comment tu me parles,** fit remarquer Orel, souriant toujours largement.

- **Je... Mais arrêtes de te marrer putain !**

 **-Désolé.** Se reprit Orel, **Non désolé. C'est juste..juste je suis passé par là aussi et c'était complètement Bagdad dans ma tête et là ça me fait marrer de te voir pareil c'est tout. Fin en même temps c'est cool.. Nan je veux dire pas pour toi forcement, là c'est même chiant je sais mais pour moi fin..c'est cool mais c'est pas cool. Bref. Tu vois quoi.**

 **-Non je vois pas non.** Répondit Gringe d'un ton las. E **n fait je comprends strictement rien à ce que tu racontes.**

 **-Moi je crois que tu comprends très bien.** Répliqua Orel doucement. »

Gringe se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Il s'arrêta devant la poignée, respira profondément et se tourna vers Aurélien, planta son regard dans le sien :

« **C'est chelou que j'ai à te le préciser mais au cas ou : je ne suis pas gay** dit-il

Orel baissa la tête vers la table.

- **D' Gringe, t'es la personne en qui j'ai le plus confiance. J'ai pas envie qu'on se prennes la tête pour ça. J'étais un peu pommé c'est vrai, mais si tu veux, on peux zapper ça, on dit qu'il s'est rien passé ..**

 **-J'ai besoin de réfléchir** le coupa Gringe. »

Sur ces mots il ouvra la porte et sortit. Il marcha dans la ville, laissant ses pensées couler dans sa tête.

* * *

Orel avait quitter sa copine. Il l'avait largué, d'un seul coup avec une facilité déconcertante, lui qui attendait généralement que les choses se fassent d'elles même. Il l'avait larguer..pour lui ? Comment devait il le comprendre ? Gringe arriva devant l'appart de Claude, s'introduit dans l'appartement, balança son manteau sur le sol et se laissas tomber lourdement sur le canapé. Il resta quelques secondes la tête en arrière, calée contre l'accoudoir.

 _Arrêtes de paniquer Gringe, arrêtes. C'était juste un moment de faiblesse. En ce moment avec le procès, tu es crevé et à bout de nerf. T'avais juste besoin de chaleur humaine. Ça aurait été n'importe quelle meuf tu aurais craqué exactement de la même manière._

N'importe quelle meuf ok. Mais n'importe quel mec ? Se serait t'il laissé embrassé par Skread, Bouteille ou Abblaye dans une situation similaire ? Il repassa dans sa tête chacun de ses potes (en évitant soigneusement l'image d'Aurélien) , essayant de déterminer si il ressentait une attirance pour l'un d'entre eux. S'imaginer un contact, ne fusse que minime, avec n'importe lequel de ses amis, était tellement étrange ( voir limite dégoutant ) que Gringe se sentit soudain stupide de se prêter à un tel exercice.

 _La. Voila. Tu vois bien que t'es pas dep. Merde t'a pas besoin de faire ça pour te le prouver, tu débloques mon gars. Arrêtes de te prendre la tête._

Demain, il irait voir Orel et accepteras sa proposition. À savoir oublier toutes ces conneries et reprendre leur relation amicale là ou il l'avait laissé. Tout ceci était ridicule. En attendant, il allait se reposer, et pourquoi pas, regarder un porno pour se vider la tête. L'ordinateur sur les genoux, il faillit aller sur les rubriques gays juste pour s'assurer une dernière fois que les hommes ne l'attiraient pas. Puis il se dit qu'il était plus fort que ça - _Bordel mec t'as plus 15 ans-_ et il lança une vidéo ou une blonde siliconée se faisait prendre en levrette. Il activa son poignet machinalement et laissa son esprit vagabonder.

Amorphe devant son ordi, il était évident que Guillaume n'avait pas réellement envie de se branler. Et encore moins devant la copie siliconée de Eve -Angelie qui s'activait dans l'écran . Il avait du mal à se concentrer.

À l'écran, la jeune femme s'arquait en poussant un gémissement très simulé qui montât dans les aigus . Pourtant c'est un gémissement beaucoup plus grave, qui parvenu aux oreilles de Guillaume : le gémissement d'Aurélien, à peine perceptible, qu'il avait poussé la veille dans l'herbe. Gringe fronça les sourcils et se concentras sur la vidéo, chassant le bruit de sa tête.

 _Merde. Merde, merde , merde._

Impossible de se concentrer. L'image d'Aurélien surgissait toujours devant ses yeux par interférences, comme une radio mal réglée. Aurélien et ses cils longs et noirs , Aurélien et ses lèvres rondes, Aurélien la tête baissé, assis sur l'herbe, des mèches tombants devant ses yeux..

" **PUTAIN !** "

Gringe gueulat à haute voix, renversant d'un coup de pied la table basse située devant lui. «Ta gueule !» lança un voisin mécontent de l'étage du dessus. Gringe leva des yeux haineux sur le plafond, posa son ordi sur le sol ( vu que la table basse n'était plus opérationnelle) et s'enroula dans les couvertures, fixant le plafond. Il était 2 heures de l'après-midi. Ce n'est qu'à 23 heures qui se résigna à se lever, à prendre son téléphone sur la table.

« - **Allo ?**

 **-C'est moi.**

 **-J'ai cru comprendre.**

 **-…**

 **-Tu m'appelles pourquoi ?**

 **-Pour te dire que j'ai pas envie de me replier comme un fragile pendant un mois comme tu l'as fait.**

 **-C'est vrai que c'est un peu une perte de temps …**

 **-Et pour m'excuser, aussi. Je me suis comporter comme un abrutit. J'espère que..bah voilà quoi. Que t'accepteras mes excuses.** »

À quelque kilomètres de là, dans le noir, sur son canapé, Orel sourit.

« **Excuses acceptées** » Acquiesça-t-il.

* * *

Voila pour ce nouveau chapitre ^^


	5. Chapter 5

**Alors oui, je prends beaucoup de temps pour écrire un malheureux chapitre x) Disons que je n'ai pas d'inspiration pendant 3 semaines puis ça me vient soudainement et j'écris le tout en une journée. Fin Bref. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira :D**

* * *

« -Et là on pourrait mettre l'intrus avec la basse avant le refrain tu vois »

Orel pris son crayon à papier et annota le dit couplet sur sa feuille de brouillon

« -Mmh..répondit Gringe, distrait, allongé sur le canapé. »

Ses doigts s'enroulèrent dans les cheveux d'Aurélien qui était assis par terre, la tête en arrière sur le ventre de Gringe.

Gringe était revenu à l'appart depuis une semaine.I l n'y avait pas eu depuis de baiser, pas de déclaration ni de mise au point formelle. Tout ce que savait Aurélien, c'était qu'il y'avait bien une attirance physique partagée entre les deux hommes, doublée d'une amitié sincère. De plus celui-ci avait multiplié les petits gestes d'affections sans conséquences : il lui ébouriffait les cheveux ou il l'attirait sur ses genoux quand ils regardaient un film. C'était une délicieuse torture pour Aurélien que de sentir ses contacts qui le laissaient pantelant de désir pour son ami. C'en était presque comme si il vivait juste pour ses moments suspendus, à la fois tendres et emplis d'une tension palpable, que les deux acolytes tentaient de rendre moins évidente par des blagues ou des discussions sans sens. Pour l'instant il ne voulait pas plus, il se sentait bien, dans sa bulle, avec Gringe.

« -C'est pas comme ça que ça s'écrit 'hooligan' remarqua Gringe »

Il plaça sa main sous celle d'Orel pour attraper le crayon et corrigea la faute. Aurélien caressa, l'air de rien le dessus de la main de son ami, effectuant des petits cercles avec son pouce.

« -Et t'as oublié le s à la deuxième personne là... et là aussi. Sourit Gringe pointant les fautes du crayon.

-Au lieu de corriger mes fautes, tu pourrais réfléchir au deuxième couplet.. maugréa Orelsan d'un air faussement boudeur

Ce n'était qu'une remarque sans importance, mais Gringe se crispa. Il lâcha brusquement le crayon et remis sa main libre derrière sa nuque

-Désolé de ne pas avoir tes facilitées d'écriture répliqua-t-il sèchement

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire. se repris Aurélien. »

À ces mots il se redressa, au grand malheur de Gringe qui serait bien resté un siècle ou deux à caresser les cheveux d'Orel et lança à son compatriote :

« -Pousses toi le gros, j'ai sommeil. »

Gringe surpris, se cala plus contre le fond du canapé alors qu'Orel se cala confortablement en cuillère contre lui. Gringe passa indolemment son bras au dessus d'Orel pour des raisons purement pratiques ( vous comprenez, y'avez pas assez de place sinon). Le jeune rappeur se serra un peu plus à son ami et risqua, d'une voix ensommeillée :

« -Tu peux continuer à me gratter la tête si tu veux, ça m'aide à m'endormir. »

Gringe sourit et passa sa main dans la chevelure longue d'Aurélien pour continuer à lui 'gratter la tête' comme il disait. Il traça des figures compliquées sur le crane du rappeur, laissant trainer négligemment ses doigts au niveau du coup et derrière les oreilles, qu'il savait être des zones très sensibles chez les jeunes femmes qu'il avait côtoyé. Aurélien à ce contact ..ronronna ? ( c'était surement le terme le plus adapté) de contentement et se blottit encore plus à Gringe, fermant les yeux tandis que son ami faisait de même, posant son nez dans le creux entre la clavicule et le coup. Il respira le plus profondément qu'il pouvait sans que cela soit suspect, s'enivrant de l'odeur d'Orel mêlé à sa transpiration et à celle de la cigarette. Une légère érection répondit à ce contact et il pria pour que le jeune normand ne s'en rende pas compte. Mais Aurélien ne s'en formalisa pas, il était déjà aux trois quart endormit.

« -Guillaume... murmura Aurélien.

-Mmh ? »

Seul le bruit de la respiration profonde et lente de son ami répondit à Gringe, signe qu'Orel était tombé dans les bras de Morphée. Une demi-heure plus tard, Gringe se leva doucement pour ne pas réveiller Orel et partit aux toilettes. En revenant, il se stoppa avec inquiétude au niveau de la fenêtre.

En bas, un homme était posté devant l'immeuble.

* * *

Gringe l'aurait surement ignoré si il n'était pas sûr d'avoir vu exactement la même silhouette trainer en bas la veille, et peut être même l'avant veille, si sa mémoire était bonne. De loin, l'homme ne paraissait pas très massif mais tout de même, il n'aimait pas ça. Ses nombreuses années à Sergi lui avaient bien appris à rester prudent face à de petites choses que d'autres considéreraient comme sans importance, et il avait peut être finit par développer une certaine paranoïa.

Il hésitât à retourner s'allonger auprès de son ami mais ses vieux réflexes l'emportèrent et il descendit les escaliers l'amenant à la sortie de l'immeuble. Des qu'il s'avança vers le parking, l'homme changea de direction et s'avança vers lui. Gringe sentit son ventre se nouer : l'homme était bien là pour lui. Se forçant à garder son calme, il l'apostropha, quand celui-ci fut à sa hauteur :

« -Salut !

-Salut. Toi c'est Guillaume Tranchant c'est ça ?

-C'est ça. Et toi tu es ? »

Pour toute réponse, l'homme envoya une droite rapide dans le visage de Gringe qui tomba sur le sol. Il sentit du sang couler sur ses yeux, l'aveuglant et tenta maladroitement de se relever pour fuir. Mais l'homme était déjà à nouveau au dessus de lui et Gringe se recroquevilla sur lui même, prêt à encaisser un nouveau coup. Celui-ci n'arriva pas. À la place il vit un sachet alimentaire contenant de la poudre blanche, tomber sur ces genoux.

« -Qu'est ce que... balbutia-t-il

-Tu me feras le plaisir de m'écouler ça rapidement. Lança l'homme sèchement. Je te laisse un mois tout au plus. »

Il jeta un bout de papier sur le bitume. Orel s'en saisit : une carte de visite, pour un casino. Q _u'est ce que c'est que ce bordel_ , pensa-t-il.

-Tu me demanderas à cette adresse quand tu auras finit. C'est clair ? Crachat l'homme.

-Heu..oui. Répondit Gringe . Heu je veux dire non. Il doit y'avoir une erreur. Je ne deale plus en fait. Je me suis retiré du circuit. Expliqua lentement Gringe, priant pour que l'autre ne s'énerve pas. En plus j'ai un procès dans pas longtemps alors c'est vraiment pas le moment de..

-Ça, c'est pas mon problème bonhomme coupa l'homme avec un rictus , fallait réfléchir avant de dénoncer tes anciens potes. J'ai perdu deux revendeurs par ta faute.

-Quoi ? S'indigna Guillaume

-Juan a encore été sympa avec toi, il a pas donné d'ordre à ton sujet. Moi, tu vois, je suis moins magnanime.

-Juan vous a dit que j'avais balancer des gens ? Demanda Gringe, de plus en plus paniqué par la tournure de la situation.

-Pourquoi ? Tu nies peut être ? Vociféras l'homme, postillonnant sur le rappeur.

 _Calme. Calmes toi. Réfléchis._ C'était forcément une erreur. Ce ne pouvait être qu'une erreur. Pour la bonne raison que Gringe savait lui, que c'était Juan qui avait dénoncé ses personnes. Et si lui, il le savait, il n'y avait aucune autre raison pour que cet homme, là, ne le sache pas. Il se remémoras son entretient avec la gendarmerie. Le nom de Juan avait-t-il été explicitement cité ? En fait non. Mais les gendarmes avaient parlé d'un témoin de procès à 'fonction supérieur ' et Juan s'était fait jugé dans le même temps, alors ce ne pouvait être que lui, c'était logique. Ou peut être, peut être que les personnes dénoncées et encore dans le réseau avaient étés abordées par Juan qui les avait corrompu pour qu'elles se taisent . Ça se tenait : Juan n'avait pas intérêt à perdre la confiance de ces collaborateurs en fustigeant de la sorte. En fait, il avait surement déjà préparé ses alibis, ses méthodes de corruption, et son bouc-émissaire ( Gringe, donc) avant même de lâcher un seul nom. En tout cas, c'était l'explication la plus plausible. Guillaume sentit une bouffée de chaleur l'envahir. L'homme le regarda, et il sembla que son regard s'attendrit quelque peu. Il lança, amusé :

« -Arrêtes de trembler bonhomme, je vois bien que t'es qu'une pauvre baltringue pas féroce pour un sou. Puis ces deux cons, ils me soulaient plus qu'autre chose. N'empêche que j'ai quand même un chiffre à donner au capo et tu me fous une sacré épine dans le pied bordel . Alors tu me vends ça, et on en parle plus. »

Il s'éloigna aussi vite qu'il était arrivé et Gringe se retrouva tout seul dans la rue, à éponger le sang qui glissait sur ces sourcils.

* * *

Il fourra le sachet dans sa poche et regarda frénétiquement autour de lui. Merde. Pourvu qu'aucun voisin ne l'ai vu, ce n'était pas du tout le genre de témoignage dont il avait besoin en ce moment. Il savait ce que valait la possession de cocaïne devant un juge. La vente, n'en parlons pas. Selon Gringe, il devait détenir environ 700 balles dans la poche de son jogging. Il se dirigea vers l'immeuble, montât les escaliers et rentra dans l'appartement en essayant d'être le moins bruyant possible, et alla directement à la salle de bain, s'examinant minutieusement dans le miroir craquelé. Ça va. Plus de peur que de mal. Il sentait une douleur sourde le long de l'arête du nez, et il saignait légèrement à l'arcade sourcilière. Il se nettoya rapidement, et pensa à s'appliquer un pansement sauf que 1)- Il n'y avait pas de pansements dans l'appart et 2)- Il n'avait pas envie de répondre aux questions d'Aurélien.

Le petit sachet pesa lourdement dans sa poche. Peut être devrait il avertir la police de ce chantage, cela paraissait la solution la plus logique. Cependant, cela voudrait dire accuser publiquement Juan de mensonge et ça, il n'était pas sur que c'était une bonne idée.. À choisir, vaudrait peut être mieux se mettre à dos ces petits dealers du bas de l'échelle qui étaient un peu teigneux mais pas si dangereux, et surtout bien moins armés et entourés. De plus, la cocaïne s'écoulait vite dans le quartier, il ne lui faudra pas plus de deux semaines pour se débarrasser de cette merde... de toute manière il n'avait pas d'autre choix, à part de trouver 700 balles dans le cul d'une vache. Peut être devrait il emprunter à quelqu'un... ce serait moins douloureux de rembourser petit à petit plutôt que de se faire choper à quelques semaines de son procès.

À cette pensée, Guillaume sentit son estomac se contracter violemment et une nausée l'envahir. Il avait peur. Cela faisait plus de 10 ans qu'il n'avait pas ressentit cette sensation et voilà qu'elle revenait avec une force inattendue. Juste au moment ou il se sentait superbement bien, avec Orel et leur relation ambiguë. Merde.

Il retourna dans le salon, bien décidé à ne pas gâcher complètement cette journée et s'attendrit en voyant son ami endormit sur le canapé. Avec une grande précaution il enjamba le corps inerte d'Aurélien et se cala dans le fond du canapé. Malgré cela, Aurélien ouvra les yeux et tourna légèrement la tête . Aurélien rit et un sourire apparut sur les lèvres de son acolyte.

« -Tu fais vraiment très mal semblant de dormir, dit Orel, tout sourire, en se retournant dos à Gringe

-Je ne faisais pas semblant de dormir

-Mouais.. T'es réveillé depuis combien de temps ?

-Pas longtemps. »

* * *

Aurélien repris sa position initiale permettant à Gringe de se régaler des effluves de son cou. Il ferma les yeux malgré lui, fut parcouru d'un léger frisson et sentit sa tête tourner : c'est dingue ce qu'une seule odeur peut vous provoquer dans le corps. Une base assez amer et musquée agrémentée de quelques notes sucrée dans le cou, la clavicule, et dispersée ci et la le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Tout cela mélangé avec l'odeur du shampoing bon marché et du tabac froid. Aurélien se délectait du trouble qu'il causait à son partenaire et sentit avec délice l'ambiance devenir de plus en plus moite. Il resta longtemps immobile de la sorte, laissant la tension monter doucement dans l'atmosphère et le corps de Gringe se tendre un peu plus. Le plus âgé sentit que son corps était en train de dériver vers une perte de contrôle totale et il sentit le tissu de son jogging se tendre. _Merde. Penses à autre chose. Trouves quelque chose. Allez._

 _« -_ J'ai lu un livre trop chanmé la dernière fois. » Bredouilla Gringe, brisant la tension qui s'installait.

Un silence suivit cette déclaration plutôt inattendue.

« Tu sais lire ? Demanda Orel, l'air surpris ».

Guillaume envoya du revers de la main une frappe violente à l'arrière de la tête d'Orel qui perdit l'équilibre et s'écroula sur le sol. S'esclaffant , il voulut remonter sur le divan mais Gringe l'en empêcha en le repoussant violemment de la paume de la main.

« -Bordel mais laisses moi ! C'est mon canapé ! Dit Orel en tentant d'immobiliser les bras de Gringe qui tentaient de l'empêcher de s'assoir.

-C'est que dalle ton canapé tu l'as trouvé dans un dépotoir.

-Et je l'ai ramené. Répliqua Orel en se prenant un kick-mid dans les cotes, ce qui eu pour effet de le propulser sur la table basse.

-Faux. Tu m'a demander de venir avec Abbaye parce que t'étais trop faible pour le porter jusqu'ici

-Je vous ai aidé . Un peu. Répliqua-t-il, hateletant ».

Il attrapa fermement le poignet de Guillaume qui se laissa vaguement faire, amusé, lui redonnant sa place sur le canapé. Gringe se sentit fondre en apercevant comme ce semblant de bagarre avait allumé une lueur enfantine dans les yeux d'Orel. Celui-ci sauta plusieurs fois assis sur le canapé, encore excité et se laissa tombé sur le flanc, le visage face à celui de Gringe. Son ami ne parvint pas à soutenir une telle proximité et préféra s'assoir et fixer son regard ailleurs.

« -Et ça parle de quoi ton truc ? Relança Orel, cherchant à rétablir le contact visuel.

-D'un psychopathe qu'à un odorat de ouf, alors il va tué les filles qui sentent super bon et capturer leur odeur avec de la graisse de porc et faire un parfum avec.

-C'est glauque.

-C'est trop stylé. Surtout que c'est un métier d'artiste ! T'as des endroits sur le corps humain qui sentent fort et d'autres qui forment un truc plus délicat, qui sentent vraiment bons, comme la peau du coup ou l'arrière de la nuque.. »

La gorge de Guillaume se brisa sur ces derniers mots et il ne put continuer sa phrase. Orel s'en rendit compte et se releva en position assise, plantant ses yeux dans ceux de Gringe, qui restait tétanisé, incapable de réagir à ce soudain changement d'ambiance. Orel se laissa glisser vers son ami et nicha sa tête dans son coup. Il bougea lentement sa mâchoire contre la peau de Gringe qui sentit son cœur rater un battement. Toujours en continuant ce mouvement régulier il retroussa légèrement ses lèvres et posa ses dents sur la peau fine du rappeur, puis il descendit avec une lenteur calculée jusqu'à sa clavicule, s'attardant sur chaque centimètres carrés de sa peau. Il plaça une main derrière la nuque de Gringe qui sentit sa tête partir en arrière sans qu'il l'ai décidé. Une fois qu'il fut arrivé au niveau de la clavicule, Orelsan mordilla légèrement l'épiderme du rappeur qui laissa 'échapper un gémissement rauque.

« -Mmh..Orel..Arrêtes.. »

Aurélien, loin de se formaliser de cette demande, afficha un sourire carnassier ce qui augmenta la surface de ses dents avec la peau de Gringe. Il était excité comme pas permis, mais il avait envie de garder le contrôle, il ne voulait pas épargner ne serais-ce q'un recoin de la zone en allant trop vite. Il remonta de la clavicule à la base de l'oreille, celle fois ci en faisant glisser une langue mutine sur son chemin. Les dents de Gringes se serrèrent dans un spasme réflexe.

« -Tu as raison, ça doit être les parties qui sentent le meilleur murmura Aurélien, distillant son souffle chaud dans les cheveux de son ami. »

Gringe sentit son visage s'échauffer et le rouge lui monter aux joues. Il détestait ses réactions. Il détestait ne pas avoir le contrôle sur son propre corps, il détestait être si faible, si fragile et désarmé lorsqu' Orel était dans les parages. C'était un chasseur. Un chasseur et un dominant, c'est lui qui prenait le contrôle et qui menait la danse dans tout ses rapports physiques. Et dominant, il aurait pu l'être à ce moment là avec Orel, si il n'était pas empli d'une culpabilité monstrueuse à chaque fois qu'il osait un geste ambiguë. D'un autre coté, il se sentait terriblement touché à l'orgueil de devenir cette poupée de chiffon, gémissant et se tordant sous les morsures d'un Orel de plus en plus entreprenant.

Orel embrassait maintenant à pleine bouche le coup de Gringe, mordant, suçant, léchant, laissant des marques violacées et des griffures rouges à intervalles régulier sur toute la surface accessible. Sa respiration devenait entrecoupée et son autre main maintenait fermement la tête de Guillaume, tirant doucement sur ses cheveux. Gringe avait les yeux clos, et hésitait entre repousser fermement Orel ou se laisser porter par les vagues de frissons qui l'envahissait. Chaque baiser d'Orel semblait substituer sur la peau de l'homme semblait subsister pendant de longues secondes, comme tant de brulures éphémères dispersées sur son corps.

« -Orel silteplait...Orel..,Parvint-il à bredouiller entre deux halètements,, on ne doit pas..je vais..

\- Laisses toi aller bordel gémit Aurélien en passant une main sous son tee shirt »

Il sentit une solide érection déformer son jogging et, terriblement gêné, il tenta de croiser les jambes et de remonter son pantalon pour la dissimuler. Aurélien s'en aperçut et agacé, poussa violemment le genoux et la main de Gringe sur le coté et s'assit à califourchon sur lui, le regard noir de désir.

 _Tu fais n'importe quoi_ , s'entendit il penser, _ce n'est pas en exploitant ses faiblesses physiques que tu vas réussir à le faire réellement s'intéresser à toi._

Gringe avait perdu tout contrôle et ne pouvait contenir ses spasmes physiques. Aurélien savait qu'il avait maintenant la possibilité d'obtenir plus, mais il savait aussi que cet emportement pouvait lui couter cher pour la suite, et que Gringe n'était pas prêt, même si toutes les cellules de son corps lui hurlaient le contraire, n'était émotionnellement pas près à aller plus loin. Mais c'était tellement difficile de s'arrêter une fois lancé..

Oh et puis merde...maugréas Aurélien. Il se redressa et planta son regard dans celui de Gringe. Je te préviens, je suis en train de ne plus répondre de moi même là, donc si tu n'en a pas envie ce serait cool que tu le dise maintenant.

Je..heu..sais pas..je.. bredouillas Gringe, l'air perdu

HELLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !

Gringe poussa brusquement Orel du bras et celui-ci se retourna vers l'entrée d'ou venait le bruit. Dans l'encadrement de la porte se tenait un homme aux cheveux gris, attachés en queue de cheval, lunettes de soleil de contrefaçon, bermuda et chemise hawaïenne. Les jambes écartées, il avait un sac de voyage à chaque main et les laissa tout deux tomber lourdement sur le sol, écartant les bras vers ses amis.

PAPI EST REVENUUUUUUUU Hurla t-il en serrant ses poings et tapant ses cuisses comme un rugbyman en plein haka.

Les casseurs flowteurs regardèrent l'homme abasourdis, encore choqués de cette apparition soudaine et essoufflés de leurs récentes activités. Claude regarda alternativement Orel, décoiffé, dont l'érection était encore nettement visible, puis Gringe dont le visage était rouge brique et le coup parsemé de marques violacées.

\- Bah les gars , c'est quoi ct'acceuil ? Vous m'expliquez ce que j'ai raté ou bien ? Lança-t-il, avec un grand sourire.

* * *

 **Juste un mot de la fin: Merci beaucoup aux gens qui commentent. Ça m'encourage vraiment à continuer. Pour les autres n'hésitez pas à laisser un review de temps en temps. Pas un pavé, mais un ptit truc vite fait. C'est frustrant de voir que j'ai bientôt 1000 vues dont une quinzaine de lecteurs qui me follow/fav sans me donner leur avis ( même négatif, je prends. Faut s'améliorer ma ptite dame). À bientôt pour un autre chapitre ( j'espère) . Bisous :D 3**


	6. Chapter 6

**J'ai dit que mon rythme de publication était anarchique ?**

 **Bref, beaucoup de dialogues dans ce chapitre donc j'espère avoir réussi à rendre ça plus ou moins fluide.**

* * *

Claude avança d'un pas lent et lourd vers le sofa et se laissa tomber entre les deux amis, les entourant de ses bras. Il fit une pose dramatique tout à fait Claudiène puis lança :

« Alors les gars est ce que vous pouvez m'eeeeeexpliquuuer, c'est quoi – Il frappa à l'arrière de la tête de Gringe- ce bordel - il frappa à l'arrière de la tête d'Orel- bon sang ?

-Bah heu..tenta Gringe, je vois pas de quoi tu parles.

-Putain les gaaaaaars. Se plaignit Claude en enlevant ses lunettes et regardant les deux amis d'un air désolé. Vous me faites pas confiance ou quoi ? J'ai pas toujours été là ? HEIN ? Hein Orel sérieux Orel, regardes moi mon pote, regarde moi – Il chopa le visage d'Orel, le forçant à se retourner vers lui- J'ai pas toujours été là pour toi sérieux ?

-Heu bah si.. bredouilla Orel

-ET BEN ALORS ! Gueula Claude en levant les bras en l'air, manquant de mettre une baffe à Gringe. Pourquoi vous m'avez pas dit que vous étiez dep les mecs ?

-Peut être parce que.. Hmm...laisses moi réfléchir... On est hétéros ? Lança Gringe, sarcastique. »

Guillaume s'étonna lui même de sa capacité déconcertante pour le mensonge surtout après ce qui venait de se passer. Quoi que..se ravisa-t-il, ce n'était pas étonnant en fait. Il avait toujours été super fort pour déblatérer des bêtises.

« -Alors comment tu m'explique ça ? » Lança Claude en soulevant le coussin qu'Aurélien avait placé sur son entre-jambe.

Il se mit à genoux de sorte à avoir la tête juste en face de la protubérance d'Aurélien.

« -HEEEEY ÇA VA JEAN-JACK ? C'est bon, bien la vie, t'es de sortie ? Tu vas faire les courses ?

-De un, appelles pas ma teub Jean-Jacques et de deux, c'est mon érection matinale se justifia Orel, complètement impassible.

-Il est dix-huit heures mec, fit remarquer Claude, levant un sourcil septique.

-J'me réveille avec un fort taux de latence. Répliqua Aurélien en haussant les épaules.

-Soit.. Conclu Claude, ignorant le fou rire de Gringe, Bon c'est pas tout ça les gars, mais on va rater l'happy-hour avec vos conneries. Alors grouillez vous. »

Gringe lança un regard à Orel qui voulut surement dire ' _j'en reviens pas qu'on s'en sorte comme ça_ ' et Orel répondit par un haussement d'épaule amusé, avant de sauter du canap pour aller se préparer. Cela faisait comme une éternité qu'il n'avait pas passé une soirée normale avec Gringe et ses potes.

Une demi-heure plus tard, les trois amis avait rejoint Skread, Abblaye, Bouteille Serge et Laurent à l'Embuscade et ils étaient tous à leur cinquième pinte. Rassemblés autour de Claude, il l'écoutaient raconter ses vacances avec force de détails. En arrière plan, deux mecs bourrés chantaient des chansons paillardes au karaoké.

« -Attends attends, le coupa Bouteille, c'était une thaïlandaise ou une chinoise ?

-Qu 'est ce qu'on s'en bat les couilles du pays de la meuf mon gars ? S'indigna Claude

-Bah les chinoises je les trouve pas ouf perso ...fit remarquer Orel sous les rires de ses camarades

-Mais vos geuuuuuules elle était trop bonne je vous dit ! Beugla Claude en se levant de la table . »

Des mains il dessina une silhouette aux formes exagérées, puis il marcha dans le bar d'une manière voulue lascive pour imiter la dite chinoise ( ou thaïlandaise)

« -Comme ça, un cul comme ça -il écarta les mains- la taille comme ça – il resserra les mains- et des seins..

-C'était un thaïlandais je crois, coupa Gringe en se penchant vers Skread qui s'étouffa de rire avec son mojito. »

* * *

« -Les mecs, au karaoké ! Gueula Claude »

Ils sauta sur l'estrade en se cassant à moitié la gueule au passage. Il prit la gamine de 20 piges qui chantait du Coldplay et la souleva du bout des bras comme si elle avait pesé 30 kilos avant de la déposer sur le coté.

« -Désolé Poupée... OREL, GRINGE, ramenez vous !

-C'est mort ! Beugla Gringe du bout du bar »

Orel et Gringe tentaient de se maintenir aux chaises et au bar en bois tandis que leurs amis les portaient de force jusqu'à la plateforme, renversant le mobilier.

« -Bordel les gars, les tables »! Se plaignit Pauline, la jeune serveuse, en voyant les dégâts causés par le groupe.

Orel fit un geste d'excuse désordonné, le sky commençant à faire effet, et se retrouva malgré lui à coté d'un Claude surexcité et d'un Gringe hilare.

« -Bon, on met quoi ? Demanda Claude

-Rien, on se casse. Répondit Orel

-Nanananananan... répliqua Claude, cherchant sur l'écran la chanson adaptée. GAROU ! On met Garou les gars ! Et j'ai cherchééééé la grande voile et glissééééé sur le vennnnt

-La nouvelle chanson ! Beugla Abblaye

-Nope. On l'a pas encore finit . protesta Gringe

-Y'a une nouvelle chanson ? Demanda Claude , ignorant les protestations de Gringe qui tentait de lui arracher le micro, c'est cool ça ! Skread ! »

Gringe et Orel se regardèrent amusés tandis que Skread découvrait le synthé et plaça les premières basses. Puis ils prirent les micros sous les cris de leurs camarades scandant des obscénités.

« _C'est quoi les news ? Déboule en pass Navigo, V12  
Arrive en califourchon sur un triple Magnum de Grey Goose  
Un gros Reebok sur les shoes  
Chérie, j'veux juste baiser, me raconte pas ta life comme si tu voulais que j't'épouse  
Tu crois encore au prince charmant : lance un appel d'offre  
Cherche le sur Les Copains d'Avant : lance un appel d'offre  
Face caméra, j'vomis mes tripes, comme David Hasselhoff  
Gringe a signé sur Label 5, mazel tov  
Si tu fumes pendant les concerts, on vient slammer sur ton smartphone  
Ces artistes de merde vont bientôt chanter les Droits d'l'Homme  
Même chez l'marchand d'glaces, tu pouvais pas payer ton Magnum  
_

 _Si t'as des nouvelles baskets : fais voir ta nouvelle paire  
Si t'as des nouvelles glasses : fais voir ta nouvelle paire  
Si t'as des nouveaux implants : fais voir ta nouvelle paire  
Casseurs Flowters : voilà la nouvelle paire  
Si t'as des nouvelles enceintes : fais voir ta nouvelle paire  
Si t'as des nouveaux leggins : fais voir ta nouvelle paire  
Si ta mère est devenue lesbienne : fais voir ta nouvelle père  
Casseurs Flowters : voilà la nouvelle paire _

_J'me suis fait tellement recaler, j'aime faire la fête que devant les discothèques_

 _J'écoute jamais deux choses : tes sons et c'que les filles promettent  
J'arrive : bandoulière à l'épaule, équipé d'mignonettes  
Laisse le Pokéball, c'est l'retour de la Team Rocket  
Maillé pour garder la vie sauve  
Ne plus passer des chattes aux femmes couguars dans mes nuits fauves : j'essaye encore  
Mec, ton rap game sent la guimauve  
Si tu penses devenir millionnaire en kickant des rimes pauvres : essaye encore  
_

 _Si t'as des nouvelles enceintes : fais voir ta nouvelle paire  
Si t'as des nouveaux leggins : fais voir ta nouvelle paire  
Si ta mère est devenue lesbienne : fais voir ta nouvelle père  
Casseurs Flowters : voilà la nouvelle paire ! »_

Les deux hommes finirent leurs tirades sous les acclamations du public et sautèrent de l'estrade pour rejoindre leurs camarades au bar. Claude pris Orel dans ses bras et lui ébouriffa les cheveux avec force quand il remarqua que la jeune fille qu'il avait jarté du karaoké s'approchait d'eux.

« -Hey. Vraiment désolé ma ptite dame pour tout à l'heure , c'était pas très galant de ma part. S'excusa-t-il en se baissant révérencieusement aux pieds de la demoiselle qui laissa échapper un rire cristallin.

-Orelsan c'est ça ? Demanda-t-elle à Orel

-C'est ça, répondit-il, surpris

-J'écoute vos morceaux sur Internet je trouve que c'est pas mal du tout, je peux prendre une photo ? Demanda la jeune fille.

-Bien sur ! Répondirent Orel et Claude en cœur. »

Il allèrent chercher Gringe et prirent un selfie avec la demoiselle qui les remercia chaleureusement.

« Et voilà ! , votre première fan girl grâce à moi !

-T'emballes pas, elle voulait juste une photo. Ça ne suffit pas pour faire une vraie fan girl ! Répliqua Orel.

-C'est quoi une vraie fan girl alors ?

-Bah quand la fille regarde les clips d'Orel et commence à le trouver mignon, c'est une vraie fan girl, intervint Gringe

-Bâtard.

-Je t'en prie

-Moi je pense que quand tu commences à lire des fan-fictions, c'est que t'es perdu à tout jamais.

-T'imagine les fan-fiction des nazies ?

-' Julien pris en bouche le pénis du Führer, le remerciant par son pompage d'avoir débarrassé la terre des juifs'

-Dégueulasse.

-La fan-girl c'est la fille qui t'envoie des sous-vêtements par colis.

-Je vois pas ce qu'il y'a de si cool. C'est pas un gros investissement. Elles ont qu'à les commander sur amazon et avec le compte premium les frais de ports sont gratuits dit Orel. »

Silence.

« - Nan mais Orel le principe c'est qu'elle t'envoie des sous-vêtements qu'elle a déjà portés , souligna Gringe

-Et ça me sert à quoi ? Déjà que je met pas mes caleçons propres, je vois pas ce que je fouterais de leurs culottes sales.

-Bah si t'en reçois, envoies les moi, je saurais quoi en faire mon pote.

-Une vraie fan-girl ça se masturbe devant ta photo de profil sur facebook.

-Nan, ça se masturbe, ça se filme, ça poste le truc sur X-hamster et ça te tague dessus tsais surenchérit Orel.

-Qui va faire ça sérieux ? Gringe ! Cherche sur internet ' fille qui se branle sur Daniel Radcliffe ' ordonna Claude. »

Tandis que les compères se jettèrent avec des rires gras sur le téléphone portable de Gringe, une fille brune, aux longues jambes fuselées et aux fesses rebondies traversa la pièce.

* * *

« Bordel, elle j'en voudrais bien comme fan-girl, Commenta Claude, Orel, t'en penses quoi ? »

Orel leva la tête et détailla la jeune fille du regard. Bon 95 C. De longs cheveux et des bagues à chaque doigt. Très jolie en effet, bien qu'un peu trop maquillé pour un bar de campagne.

« -16 sur 20 acquiesça Orel. Autrement dit, t'as aucune chance.

-Parce-que toi t'en as peut être ? répliqua Claude en lui donnant un coup de coude.

-Regardez et prenez en de la graine bande de fragiles, intervint Gringe. »

Et se disant, il se leva, et se dirigea vers sa nouvelle proie.

Le sourire disparut presque immédiatement de la bouche d'Aurélien tandis qu'il observait Gringe s'approcher d'elle avec cette lueur du prédateur en chasse dans les yeux.

La démarche était assurée, l'abordage franc et le corps détendu. Cela se voyait que Gringe excellait dans son domaine, ce qui découlait d'un charme naturel mais aussi d'un entrainement solide, d'un protocole bien huilé et efficace. La fille le remarqua et serra sa main avec un sourire charmeur. Claude aux cotés d'Aurélien regardait la scène, hilare.

« -Combien qu'il se la tape avant la fin de la soirée Orel ? »

Il ne répondit pas et se leva sèchement, les oreilles sourdes. Le bruits du bar, les bribes de conversations, la musique de fond et l'alcool des cocktails lui faisait maintenant tourner la tête désagréablement.

Il s'enferma dans la cabine des toilettes et frappa plusieurs fois le mur, laissant exprimer sa frustration. Un peu calmé, il se passa de l'eau sur le visage et respira un bon coup. Gringe prenait la drague comme un sport national depuis toujours et il le savait. _Ca y'est il t'a roulé deux pelles et tu t'emballes, comme si tu pensais pouvoir changer qui que ce soit._ Il retourna s'assoir auprès de Claude qui avait rejoint les autres et finit une bière cul-sec. Il jeta un regard noir de l'autre coté de la pièce ou Gringe et sa conquête était beaucoup trop proches physiquement à son goût. Quand Guillaume avança sa main et la posa sur la cuisse de l'inconnu, Aurélien sentit son cœur se contracter. Sans écouter les protestations de ses amis, il sortit du bar et se mit à marcher dans la nuit pour rejoindre son appart.

Gringe, lui, continuait de parler à la jolie brune qui était en face de lui. Il lui demanda son numéro de téléphone et elle le lui donna. _Yes._ Il se tourna vers Claude pour lui signifier sa victoire et le vit attablé avec Skread. Orel n'était pas avec lui. Gringe fronça les sourcils et jeta un œil sur le coin karaoké, et le coin des baby-foot mais ne trouva pas son ami.

Tu sais si tu veux boire un dernier verre... commença la jeune fille en s'approchant lascivement de lui.

Gringe, qui avait perdu sa concentration, laissa les lèvres de la brune se poser sur les siennes mais n'y gouta pas. Dès que ce semblant de baiser fut terminé, il s'éloigna rapidement, ignorant royalement l'air légitimement outrée de la jeune fille, pour vérifier dans les toilettes si Orel de s'y trouvait pas.

Il ne s'y trouvait pas.

Il apostropha Claude

« Hey ! T'aurais pas vu Orel ?

-Il est rentré.

-Que..quoi ? Tout seul ? Bourré ? S'inqueta Gringe

-Bah pourquoi tu stresses ? S'étonna Skread. C'est pas très loin. »

La possibilité que Orel ne soit pas rentré sain et sauf à l'appart n'était pas la seule crainte de Gringe. Il soupira, agacé, et sortit dans la nuit rejoindre son ami.

* * *

Aurélien, pendant ce temps, avait décider de noyer son chagrin par la PS4, un bol de nouilles instantané sur ces genoux. _J'aurais peut être mieux fait de rester finalement. C'est encore pire d'imaginer en fait._ Il attendait le retour de Gringe, et chaque minute qui passait augmentait la crainte qu'il ne rentre pas du tout et préfère passer sa nuit avec l'autre... l'autre gourgandine.

Il entendit soudain le générique de Star- Wars retentir dans la pièce et se dirigea fébrile vers son portable, espérant un appel de son ami. Numéro inconnu. Il fit la grimace et raccrocha.

La sonnerie retentit de nouveau et Orel poussa un râle d'agacement en décrochant :

« -Oui allo ! Répondit-il, agacé.

-Salut Orel. C'est Julia. Tu ne saurais pas ou est Gringe sil-te-plait ?. Demanda une voix de mauvaise humeur ».

Aurélien sentit la chaleur lui monter à la tête. Qu'est ce que c'est que ça encore ? Il l'avais largué hein ? Oui bien sur. Il se concentra, essayant de se remémorer le moment ou Gringe, au détour d'une conversation banale, avait annoncé avoir quitté sa meuf. Il ne le retrouvait pas. Zut.

La voix d'Orel se brisa légèrement quand il répondit à Julia.

« -Non j'en sais rien, il est pas avec moi.

-Tu en es sur ? Insista Julia, suspicieuse. »

 _Mais oui j'en suis sur putain espèce de sale conne. De toute manière pourquoi tu le cherches tu sais très bien ce qu'il fait. Il te trompe avec une idiote de ton genre, il te ment, il ne t'aime pas , il en a rien à foutre de toi. Et il en a rien à foutre de moi non plus._

« -Si tu veux vraiment savoir t'a qu'a l'appeler. Déglutit Aurélien

-J'aimerais bien figures toi ! Tu pourrais dire à ton pote, toi qui a une si grande influence sur lui, de faire un peu plus attention à moi de temps en temps – La voix de Julia se fêla à ce moment – Bordel. C'est mon mec et je le vois moins que quand on ne sortait pas encore ensemble, c'est n'importe quoi .. »

Aurélien mis le téléphone sur le coté, ne portant pas attention à la litanie de plaintes que délivrait Julia et se força à prendre des inspirations profondes pour se calmer. Malheureusement pour lui, c'est juste à ce moment que Gringe arriva. En entendant les pas d'Aurélien s'approcher de lui, il sourit, soulagé qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé.

Sourire qui s 'évanouit bien vite en apercevant la mine grisâtre de son camarade.

« -Tiens, ta petite copine au téléphone, lança Aurélien avec tout le sarcasme dont il était capable. »

Gringe blanchit mais s'empara quand même du portable pendant qu'Aurélien faisait les cents pas dans la cuisine.

« -Oui allo ?...Mmmh...T'inquetes pas...oui je suis bien rentré...désolé de pas avoir appelé..oui...oui...D'accord...bonne nuit mon cœur...bise. »

Le cœur de Orel se serra encore plus de colère en entendant le surnom affectif que Gringe avait affublé à Julia. Guillaume raccrocha, laissa tomber son bras et baissa la tête, l'air abattu. Un silence glacial suivit l'appel. Gringe, le téléphone à la main, se balança vaguement sur ses jambes, attendant que son l'autre attaque en premier. Ce qui n'arrivait pas. Les secondes s'écoulait inexorablement dans un malaise extreme, c'était insupportable. _Si 'te plait Orel .. Dis quelque chose._

 _« -_ Tu m'expliques ? Finit par demander Aurélien, froidement

-J'ai.. balbutia Gringe..

-Merde. Finalement le silence, ce n'était pas si mal.

-J'ai oublié de la larguer. Lacha-t-il, hésitant.

-Tu te fous de ma gueule ? S'indigna son ami.

-On est ensemble sur le papier.. se justifia-t-il, mais elle n'a aucune importance pour moi.. c'est juste une... »

Une quoi ? Un plan cul ? Pas vraiment. Un alibi ? Guillaume déglutit. C'était ça. Un alibi, une couverture. Un pass pour s'intégrer en société. Pour ne pas avoir à s 'engager. Pour ne pas avoir à se remettre en question et à supporter les questions et les regards opiniâtres des gens, là, dans le monde extérieur. Ce monde extérieur qui brulait comme une eau glacé alors que l'appartement d'Aurélien était, et cela depuis la rencontre des deux rappeurs, un refuge, paraissant incroyablement doux et chaud en comparaison.

« -Elle n'a aucune importance... répéta Gringe, ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre

-Je te crois t'inquetes, murmura Aurélien, j'ai bien vu ce soir que t'en avait rien à foutre d'elle. »

Il fallut quelques minutes à Gringe pour comprendre que ce n'était pas de Julia que son ami parlait. Il soupira intérieurement. Il s'y attendait bien sur, mais merde. Devait il vraiment avoir cette conversation douloureuse avec son meilleur ami ? La seule personne qu'il avait réussit jusqu'alors à ne pas décevoir ? C'était assez hypocrite de sa part en plus, pensa Gringe, combien de fois l'avait il encouragé à ce genre de combines avant que tout ne devienne bizarre. Il s'agaça, regrettant soudainement l'époque ou Orel était complice de ses débordement, ou il avait au moins une personne avec qui il pouvait être totalement honnête.

« -Il ne s'est rien passé. »

C'était presque vrai. Enfin, pour la première fois, il aurais réellement voulu que cela soit vrai. Le baiser de la jeune inconnue lui brulait maintenant les lèvres de honte.

Comme Aurélien ne répondait toujours pas, Gringe commença à s'énerver

« -Merde Orel, c'était pour jouer, t'as pas à juger les personnes avec qui je discute dans un bar. On est pas en couple putain. »

À ces mots Aurélien se retourna. Un rictus haineux déformait son visage alors que ses yeux affichaient une immense tristesse. Il indiqua d'un geste du menton le coup de Gringe, témoin d'un moment qui paraissait beaucoup trop lointain à présent.

Fin..on est en couple quand ça t'arrange.. dit-il amèrement.

Gringe passa machinalement une main dans son coup. Ses joues prirent une couleur pourpre et Aurélien déglutit. Il refusait néanmoins de se laisser attendrir. Il ne put s'empêcher pourtant de laisser son regard flotter sur Gringe, de s'attarder sur sa mâchoire et sur ses lèvres. Il chercha quelque chose pour ré-attaquer et garder cette colère en lui, ne voulant pas qu'elle s'amenuise si vite.

« -Soit dit en passant, ton truc a bleuit depuis cet après-midi, crachat-il »

La main de Gringe quitta sa nuque pour se placer sur son arcade sourcilière, encore douloureuse de l'après-midi . Elle avait bleuit c'est vrai, mais c'était surtout une manière pour Orel de signifier qu'il avait remarqué la blessure depuis plusieurs heures déjà. Et que Gringe avait une fois de plus démontré un talent sans faille dans le mensonge et l'ommission. _Je suis désolé, mais ça je ne veux pas te le dire. Ce n'est pas que j'aime te mentir, mais je ne veux pas que tu sois impliqué dans cette merde. Pas toi._

 _« -_ Ah ça.. sourit Gringe d'une manière peu convaincante.. ne t'inquetes pas, ça ne fait pas mal, ce n'est qu'un détail.

-Un détail..

Il imita la voix nonchalante de Gringe

-Elle n'a pas d'importante, il ne s'est rien passé, c'est rien , un détail, sans importance.. ÇA A DE L'IMPORTANCE POUR MOI GRINGE D'ACCORD ? Explosa-t-il, C'est important ! »

Orel se retourna pour ne pas que Gringe remarque ses yeux humides. Bordel pourquoi était il obligé de chialer à chaque fois qu'il s'énervait ? Perte de crédibilité totale, presque pire qu'une meuf. Gringe resta quelques instant étourdi par cette rage peu habituelle, Aurélien ayant plutôt tendance à se replier sur lui même en cas de problème. Ou à écrire, au choix.

« -Tu..toi aussi tu es important, balbutia il à voix basse »

Aurélien n'osa se retourner pour croiser le regard du rappeur. Sa colère commençait à disparaître pour de bon. À la place, une tristesse envahit tout son corps, rendant ses membres lourds et fatigué.

Important.

La belle affaire.

 _Ça ne marcheras jamais._

« -tu m'a soulé , jme casse.. murmura Orel en rejoignant sa chambre. »

3 heures du matin.

Gringe allongé sur le canapé, regardait le plafond depuis une bonne heure, essayant désespérément de mettre de l'ordre dans sa tête. Il était incapable de formuler ce qu'il voulait avec précision. Il se sentait juste extrêmement nul, seul et pitoyable. Il se leva doucement et s'approcha à pas de fourmi de la chambre d'Orel. Hésitant, il demanda d'une voix rauque :

« -Orel tu dors ? »

Pas de réponse. Gringe soupira de déception et se laissa glisser, s'asseyant dos à la porte. Il passa une main froide sur son visage et se laissa bercer quelques temps par le silence et l'obscurité de la nuit.

« -Je suis réellement désolé. »

Pas mal. Ça aurait sonné mieux tout à l'heure, mais bon. Orel dormait surement, ou, si il ne dormait pas, n'accordait pas assez d'importance aux paroles de Gringe pour ouvrir cette fichue porte. Ce qui était juste insupportable à imaginer.

« -Écoutes, j'ai pas l'habitude de .. commença-t-il... je veux dire... Tu me connais, j'ai plein de réflexes à la con et je sais même plus ce qu'il faut faire ou non dans ce genre de trucs. Tu pourrais ptete.. me laisser un peu de temps tu vois ? Je veux bien apprendre mais j'ai besoin d'un peu de temps. »

Le silence. Encore.

« -Je vois même pas pourquoi je parle à un bout de bois. Se dépita Gringe. De toute manière je fais tout de travers, je te blesse, je blesse Julia, je blesse tout le monde. Je ferais ptete mieux de me barrer d'ici et de te laisser tranquille... »

La poignée grinça, et la porte s'ouvrit, faisant apparaître Orel qui regarda Gringe, mi-amusé mi-triste :

« -Quelle excellente idée ! Ironisa-t il. C'est vrai que fuir résoudras totalement la situation.

-Je veux juste que tu te sentes bien . Répliqua Gringe tandis qu'Orel refermait la porte derrière lui et s'asseyait à ses cotés.

-C'est pas ton départ qui me feras me sentir bien..

-C'est quoi alors ? »

Aurélien eu un petit rire et tourna la tête gêné, réfléchi. Qu'est ce qu'il voulait ? Question piège. Ce qu'il voulait, il avait presque peur de se le formuler tellement cela lui paraissait impossible. Il se rabattit donc sur la réponse la plus logique.

« -Bah déjà..ce serait cool que tu largues l'autre là..et que t'arrêtes de draguer tout le monde, tout le temps ... Je veux pas qu'on sorte ensemble ou un truc comme ça hein, se rattrapa-t-il précipitamment. Je veux juste... pas te partager. Voila. »

Dans le noir Gringe perçut le rougissement d'Aurélien et sourit. Il lui attrapa le menton et lui tourna le visage, plongeant son regard dans le sien.

« -Je vais la larguer, je te promet.

-Demain. Souffla Aurélien, rougissant d'un ton de plus sous le regard de Gringe.

-Laisses moi une semaine, souris Gringe, ne le lâchant pas des yeux.

-Demain. Répéta Aurélien d'un air faussement buté.

-Sois raisonnable... »

Et en disant cela, il attira le visage d'Orel vers lui et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, lui offrant un long baiser, leurs langues s'entrechoquant avec violence, leurs torses se pressant l'un contre l'autre et les doigts de Gringe caressant avec tendresse le crane d'Aurélien. Quand il en eurent finit, les joues rosies, les lèvres mouillées et le souffle court, ils sourirent bien qu'il évitèrent de se regarder dans les yeux. Le plus petit s'étendit sur le sol, la tête sur les genoux du plus grand, qui passa machinalement une main dans ses cheveux.

« -Ou sinon ce que je te propose, c'est de rester ici pour toujours, lança Orel d'un ton détaché, au moins, je suis sur de ne pas avoir de concurrence. »

Gringe souffla du nez, secouant la tête, amusé, comme si ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire était d'une folle évidence.

« - Tu n'a aucune concurrence nulle part. »

* * *

 **Voila pour ce chapitre les amis ^^**

 **Guest: alors déja, bravo pour le pseudo :clapclap: et merci beaucoup pour ton encouragement qui ..heu.. m'encourage ? ( t'as vu je suis nulle pour répondre aux commentaires)**

 **Co:Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire ça me fait vraiment très plaisir o/ Et oui malheureusement il y'a trop peu de fanfiction OrelXGringe, quoi qu'elle commencent à se multiplier en ce moment :merci aux premières qui ont lancé le mouvement: . Bises à toi aussi :)**


End file.
